Schwarzwald
by halenevil
Summary: Harry ha cometido un error, un gran gran error y provocado algo casi imposible: la furia de Dumbledore. Expulsión, peligro, crueldad y una nota te esperaré para siempre que guarda en su corazón. [Cap 12: Los Schmahl]
1. El equipo se desintegra

1.- El equipo se desintegra:

El despacho de Dumbledore esta vez no era nada grato para él, ni para Ron y mucho menos para Hermione. Los tres estaban sentados temblorosos y tan ansiosos por saber lo que les iba a pasar o que cosa iba a decir ahora el anciano o como los iban a castigar. Porque algo era seguro: iba a ser el castigo de sus vidas.

Harry jamás había visto a Dumbledore tan molesto con él y mucho menos lo había oído gritarle tan vivamente. Dios santo que parecía un joven de 20 años cuando de levantar la voz se trataba y como los hacía sentir mal! Eso tenía que ser un don, porque cada una de sus palabras había herido a los muchachos tan profundamente... que por un segundo, Harry pensó que Dumbledore iba a renunciar de su labor de protector y lo iba a hacer seguir su vida por su propia cuenta.

Pero se lo merecían, se merecían cada castigo... se merecían miles de planas con la pluma preferida de Umbridge y más.

_.-.Me equivoqué- admitió Harry con los ojos rojísimos- pero yo pensaba que no iba a pasar nada malo, lo juro. Jamás quise poner a nadie en peligro, a nadie-_

_.-.Pensabas! Pensaste! Tenías todo planificado no!- los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban más intensamente que nunca- y supongo que la señorita Granger fue quien lo ayudó para eso no?-_

_.-.Si profesor- Hermione asintió, sus ojos eran prácticamente agua._

_.-.Y dígame en que momento planificó que la jovencita Lovegood se rompiera una pierna! Tal vez fue después de acordar con la misma señorita Weasley que sería víctima de una aparatosa caída?-_

_.-.Lo siento mucho- empezó Dumbledore nuevamente, levantando la cabeza y mirando a los tres fijamente- pero jamás había visto tanta estupidez en su manera de actuar-_

Harry asintió, sintiendo que ya no podía esperar ni un solo momento más para poder escuchar cual era su castigo. Dumbledore los tenía ahí desde las 4 de la madrugada y hacía minutos que la primera clase ya había empezado. Trató de no moverse, tal vez así Dumbledore se diera cuenta de que sus impresiones ya habían calado lo suficiente en los muchachos; pero se moría de ganas de ver a sus amigos... no escuchaba ni siquiera respirar a Ron que estaba a centímetros de él y Hermione había restregado su nariz ya más de una vez.

No se sentía, tenía la certeza de que era el idiota más grande del mundo, el más egoísta y para colmo el peor líder de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para poner tantas vidas en peligro en tan poco tiempo?

.-.Solamente está este castigo que lo hará comprender, joven Potter, que las cosas no pueden ser tomadas a la ligera. Minerva- Albus Dumbledore se volvió hacia la Subdirectora, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- sea tan amable de llamar al profesor Snape y al señor Remus Lupin, ambos deben estar en las mazmorras en estos momentos-

.-.Si profesor-

Con la mirada de preocupación aún latente, MacGónagall se volvió hacia los muchachos por segundos antes de salir del despacho.

No había nadie más que ellos y el director, el poderoso viejo de los ojos azul eléctrico que se veía más implacable que nunca. Ninguno de los tres era capaz de levantar la cabeza, estaban tan avergonzados... todo el dolor de las heridas y de los golpes quedaba de secundario, no sentían más que el terrible ardor de sus rostros y el corazón palpitando por la rabia consigo mismos.

.-.Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger- empezó Dumbledore de improviso, haciendo saltar a los muchachos- por la irresponsabilidad que demostraron al salir de noche usando mi nombre, rompiendo las reglas más importantes de esta institución y exponiéndose a sí mismos a una muy estúpida muerte, serán despojados permanentemente o hasta que requiera de sus servicios, del cargo de prefectos. Así también, quedan suspendidos de 4 semanas de clases E.D. y usted Weasley, de la primera temporada de Quidditch-

Ron soltó una exhalación desesperada y cerró los ojos penosamente, Hermione en el otro extremo, se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Harry podía ver de reojo como su mejor amiga se mordía el labio intentando no llorar.

.-.Espero que esto les sirva de lección. No siempre los buenos amigos son los que apoyan todo lo que se propone. Si fuera así, yo me habría lanzado desnudohace 70 años de un acantilado de Normandía; por suerte comprendí que mi mejor amigo no siempre tenía la razón y que mi misión ahí era hacerle entender eso-

Ron y Hermione asintieron.

Harry se sentía como un completo desperdicio, ahora Dumbledore reprochaba la debilidad de sus amigos y les decía que se habían dejado llevar por él... eso no había sido así. De ninguna manera ellos habían tenido la culpa.

.-.Profesor-

La puerta se abrió y MacGónagall, Snape y Lupin entraron a la habitación.

.-.Señor Harry Potter- Albus no se inmutó- por la irresponsabilidad y falta de todo criterio que demostró al idear un plan a mis espaldas, usar mi nombre para salir de la escuela de noche, arrastrar a sus compañeros en una causa que usted ,como lo ha admitido, sabía altamente peligrosa, poner en peligro la vida de alumnos, profesores y la suya propia, será parcialmente separado de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-

El mundo cayó encima de Harry y al parecer tenía intenciones de no moverse de allí. Lo acababan de expulsar de SU lugar, de SU casa... todo lo que en algún momento lo había hecho feliz había ocurrido allí y ahora Hogwarts se desvanecía ante sus manos.

.-.Espero que esto le sirva de lec..-

.-.Que?- Hermione se puso de pié de un salto- Harry no se puede ir-

.-.Hermione tranquilízate- pidió Ron, tratando de sentarla.

.-.Pero eso es imposible, Harry no puede salir de Hogwarts, Voldemort está tras él y usted lo sabe- Hermione señaló a Dumbledore casi con demencia- usted está enviando a Harry a la mismísima muerte! Acaso cree que Voldemort no va a saber lo que acaba de decidir? Y cuando se entere va a ir tras Harry y Harry va a estar solo, sin usted ni nosotros¿Lo quiere matar?

.-.No- respondió Dumbledore cortante- Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, pueden retirarse.

.-.No! Por qué tiene que sacar a Harry? No fue su culpa enteramente... somos un equipo, los tres tenemos esa culpa. Yo permití que el saliera, yo fui, no Harry-

.-.Hermione- Harry apretó la muñeca de la castaña con fuerza, no necesitaba quedar aún más en vergüenza con Dumbledore ni con ninguno de los presentes- tranquilízate- le dijo en un tono difícil de ser considerado cordial.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en él, estaban llenos de rabia, más fulminantes que nunca. Y de pronto, se llenaron de lágrimas

.-.Bien- fue lo único que dijo, antes de quitar con brusquedad la mano de Harry en su muñeca.

.-.Vamos- cuasi ordenó Ron, poniéndose de pié y caminando con paso poco seguro hasta la puerta.

Hermione lo siguió y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

.-.Minerva, asegúrate de que lleguen a su Sala Común-

MacGónagall salió tras ellos en un segundo.


	2. Los más importantes

2.- Los más importantes:

Harry caminaba por los pasillos como un fantasma alcohólico, yendo de lado a lado, chocándose con las paredes y dando esa sensación de melancolía difícil de superar. No podía ni siquiera explicarse a sí mismo lo mal que se sentía y la pena enorme que albergaba el hecho de tener que ir a otra escuela de magia. Iba a dejar su vida en Hogwarts para desempeñarse como un mediocre más allá en... en el lugar a donde lo habían mandado. No podía ni recordar el nombre, su mente estaba llena de los recuerdos que tenía desde que había entrado al Castillo, cada cosa buena pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos, casa risa, cada burla...

.-.Harry-

Una vocecita tímida lo llamó por su nombre. Harry enfocó los ojos y se encontró con Ginny Weasley que venía hacia él... la pobre tenía el rostro lleno de heridas y su brazo derecho estaba sujeto por una tablilla.

_.-.Deja de seguirnos!- Harry estaba empezando a exasperarse, se volvió hacia Ginny y la miró con furia- esto no es un asunto de los E.D. es un asunto mío. No quiero que te metas en problemas. ¿Entiendes?_

_.-.Me voy a meter en más problemas si me quedo en Hogwarts esperándote- la muchacha le devolvió la mirada_

_.-.Te puede pasar algo allá! Y Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni yo necesitamos algo por que preocuparnos-_

_.-.No te das cuenta?- preguntó- quiero ir contigo._

_.-.Esto no es cosa de querer. Por Dios, niña! Deja de ser tan caprichosa-_

_Eso fue una bofetada de parte de Harry._

_.-.Estuve con ustedes el año pasado. Me defendí muy bien en el Ministerio... yo puedo estar por mí misma, te prometo que no voy a estorbar. Déjame ir con ustedes- sus ojos brillaban y su voz estaba colmada de emoción._

_Harry no pudo negarse esa vez._

.-.Perdón- fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir.

.-.No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan ¿O no? Lo importante es que ninguno.. ya sabes- Ginny se acercó aún más a Harry- te sientes bien?-

.-.No-

.-.Que pasó?-

.-.Me voy-

.-.Que?- Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras sentía que de los suyos brotaban lágrimas involuntarias- te vas a tu casa?-

.-.A otra escuela-

.-.A cual?-

.-.No quiero hablar de eso- Nada más cierto, de tan solo oírse decirlo le empezaron a picar los ojos y una bolita de pelos se atracó en su garganta

.-.Pero... Por qué?-

.-.Porque he sido la persona más estúpid..-

.-.No eso no es cierto. Dumbledore está en un error, él tiene que entender que tú no fuiste solo, nosotros te acompañamos... hasta te alentamos! Tú no tienes toda la culpa-

Harry asintió, podía pensar en miles de cosas, pero ese sencillamente no era el momento. Tenía que salir de ahí en media hora, tenía mucho que guardar y despedirse de las dos personas más importantes de su vida cosa que le iba a quitar mucho tiempo. Quería estar seguro de que sus amigos supieran cuanto los quería y que nunca se iba a olvidar de ellos... jamás.

.-.No te puedes ir- sollozó Ginny.

.-.Yo sé... pero algún día voy a volver- el muchacho se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de la pelirroja- te lo juro.

.-.Te voy a extrañar no tienes idea de cuanto-

.-.Yo también. Cuídate mucho Ginny- inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta y emprendió una veloz carrera hasta la Sala Común.

Tenía que despedirse de sus amigos y si así de difícil había sido despedirse de Ginny, entonces no quería imaginar el tiempo ni las palabras que le costarían decirle adiós a Ron y Hermione.

No había nadie en los corredores y mucho menos en la Sala Común. Harry no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de Hermione y una vez allí, dio tres toques.

.-.Hermione-

Iba a despedirse de ella primero, entre recuerdo y recuerdo se acababa de dar cuenta de que la querías más que lo que jamás había querido a una chica, más que a Ginny, incluso más que a Cho.

.-.Hermione- repitió, volviendo a tocar.

.-.Lárgate- le respondió la voz fría de su mejor amiga, tras la puerta.

.-.Que?-

.-.¿No te tienes que ir?-

.-.Puedes abrirme la puerta?-

.-.No-

.-.Hermione que te pas..?-

.-.Lárgate Potter! Ojalá que no vuelvas nunca!-

.-.Hermione abre la puerta!- ¿Qué le pasaba?

.-.NO! Noquiero verte, no quiero hablar contigo nunca más. Ojalá que teolvides de mi en esa escuela a la que vas y que nunca nos veamos-

.-.ABRE!- tenía que saber que había hecho que su mejor amiga le hable así.

.-. Seguro vas a hacer nuevos amigos muy pronto. Ya te enseñaron el lugar? te gusta?-

.-.De verdad quiero despedirme!-

.-. No me importa lo que quieras ¿No querías que me tranquilice. Pues bien, ahora estoy tranquila con el hecho de que te largues...Vete! te están esperando. ¿Por eso querías que me tranquilice?.. O era para guardar toda tu cólera y desahogarte con Ginny– la voz de Hermione se cortó, era un hecho que estaba llorando- Por eso quisiste que me tranquilice?.! Para que ella pueda defenderte? Seguramente ya terminaste de llorar y hasta venido a despedirte de la pobre estúpida Hermione... ¡YO QUERÍA DEFENDERTE!- sollozos furiosos de la castaña no la dejaron hablar

.-.Sabes que no quise de..-

.-.Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, lo digo en serio Harry. ¿No querías que me tranquilice?. Ya, ya está y no me importa si te vas o si te quedas o lo que hagas con tu cochina vida-

.-.Hermione..- por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso? Harry levantó una mano temblorosa hasta la perilla de la puerta. Hermione no podía estar hablando en serio, los dos se querían, eran los mejores amigos, él.. él la... la adoraba.

.-.Cuando te vayas mi vida va a volver a ser normal- fue lo último que le dijo.

Y fue suficiente para él. Se dejó caer en el suelo, abrumado por todo lo que acababa de hacer y dolido por lo que su mejor amiga le acababa de gritar. Sus manos hacían para atrás el abundante cabello que tenía ante la frente y sus ojos se resignaron a seguir fabricando lágrimas.

Era el peor día de su vida.

.-.No te preocupes, a mí también me gritó- le dijo una voz tras él.

.-.Potter no tuvo que levantar la vista para adivinar que Ron se estaba acomodando junto a él y pronto sintió una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo. A pesar de toda la calidez que eso le producía, no era suficiente para dejar de sentirse mal.

.-.Mira- empezó el pelirrojo, en voz baja- no me importa que te vayas, porque yo sé que algún día vas a volver y por el tiempo que estés allá ni te preocupes... eres más que el mejor amigo que haya tenido jamás, eres como mi hermano- Ron soltó una risita, recordando- siempre le pregunto a mi mamá por qué no tuvo un Harry en lugar de una Ginny-

Harry rió levemente, aún llorando.

.-.Te voy a extrañar, pero eso se va a hacer fácil porque siempre voy a tener la idea de que vas a regresar atracada en mi cabeza. Ya sabes lo terco que soy y cuando me entra una algo a la cabeza ni un pensadero me lo quita-

.-.Harry levantó los ojos agradeciendo a su amigo desde el fondo de su corazón. Lo quería mucho, y ahora sentía que nunca se lo había demostrado... pero era la persona a la que más quería en todo el mundo.

.-.Gracias-

.-.Esto no se dice entre hombres- reinició Ron, estaba muy nervioso- pero... te quiero mucho, hermano. Mucho-

.-.También yo-

Esa amistad no había sido hecha para acabarse tan pronto, ambos lo sabían perfectamente; nadie más podía entenderlos con perfección excepto ellos mismos. ¿Cómo se podía uno despedir de alguien así?...

* * *

Harry caminaba al ritmo de Snape y de Lupin, acomodados en sus flancos; su maleta avanzaba mágicamente delante de ellos y los conducía a lo que fuera que lo sacaría de Hogwarts.

De pronto, sintió una comezón curiosa en el cuello, movió sus hombros tratando de quitarse la incomodidad, pero se detuvo... el sonido del aleteo de una lechuza se hacía cada vez más cercano.

En efecto, un animal iba hacia él y cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, le ofreció su pata, con un mensaje colgado en ella. Harry tomó el pergamino arrugado con los dedos temblorosos y lo extendió, tratando de plancharlo un poco contra su túnica.

_Te voy a esperar para siempre._

Era la letra de Hermione.


	3. Schwarzwald

3.- Schwarzwald:

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tímidamente, su cuerpo empezaba a despertar y a sentir la curiosa comodidad de una cama bastante suave y una almohada probablemente hecha de plumas.

Sonrió, mientras tanteaba a su lado, buscando sus lentes.

.-.No vas a creer esto Ron, pero soñé que ya me había ido..-

Se detuvo de inmediato, había dejado caer un vaso con agua y el sonido lo había alarmado. Quitó de inmediato la mano y trató de enfocar lo mejor que pudo la vista.

.-.Demonios!-

Se apoyó en el colchón, dispuesto a ponerse de pié y allí su mano tuvo un doloroso encuentro con sus anteojos.

¿Qué hacían en el colchón?.

Presto, se colocó sus anteojos y sintió como si cubetas de agua helada se volcaran sobre él. Estaba en un lugar completamente diferente a su habitación, con camas sin dosel, de aburrida forma cuadrangular... con escritorios en fila y una gran ventana que daba a algún lugar.

Suspiró pesadamente, ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

.-.Demonios- repitió, ahora enterrando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

.-.Supuse que querrías darte cuenta tú mismo-

.-.Profesor?-

.-.Lupin a su lado y tan callado que de no ser por la intervención, Harry jamás lo habría notado.

.-.Que hago aquí?- y escuchando vaga su pregunta, agregó- en el dormitorio-

.-.Llegamos hace 30 minutos, estaba esperando que despiertes-

.-.Pero yo.. es...- era imposible que se hubiera quedado dormido, y ahora que recordaba... ¡No podía recordar! No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado en todo el trayecto, es más, desde Hogwarts su último recuerdo era haber recibido el pergamino de Hermione.

Pronto, un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Sabía que Lupin estaba molesto con él, pero esperaba que comprendiera como se sentía... y aunque quisiera negárselo, una palabra de aliento no estaría nada mal.

.-.Así que..-

.-.Tus clases empiezan hoy a las 10 de la mañana. Has dormido bastante bien en el viaje así que supongo que no tendrás sueño, por tus cosas no te preocupes, cada estudiante aquí tiene derecho a un elfo doméstico y el tuyo acaba de acomodar tus cosas- Lupin se puso de pié- tengo que irme.

.-.No! Profesor..-

Se iba así? Sin ninguna explicación más?

.-.Nos has dejado clarísimo que valoras tu independencia más que otra cosa. Desde ahora te encargarás de tus cosas tú mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie y no confíes en que tendrás la misma suerte que cuando entraste a Hogwarts. Vendremos a verte cuando Dumbledore disponga...- el hombre abrió la puerta y se contuvo unos instantes- esto es más que un castigo, Harry. Así que no desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en que llegará algún día en el que vengamos a recogerte. Nos vemos-

La cabeza de Harry estaba aun más saturada que en un principio, todo lo que había pasado, las imágenes del día anterior al despacho de Dumbledore, las palabras de Hermione, las de Ron, las de Lupin, el hecho de estar solo, tener clases completamente nuevas en una hora y el enorme hueco que tenía en la mente que de alguna manera le borraba los recuerdos de lo que había pasado desde Hogwarts hasta ese momento.. todo eso lo había dejado completamente petrificado.

Pero Lupin tenía razón, dentro de toda la sarta de frialdades que había soltado.

_No desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en que llegará algún día en el que vengamos a recogerte._

Había sabido que Dumbledore pensaba eso desde que le dijo lo de la escuela... pero no podía continuar como si no hubiera pasado nada porque prácticamente había sido arrancado de su hábitat, el lugar al que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir cada vacación, su castillo lleno de gente que conocía y que lo conocían. De sus amigos...

.-.Hermione..- musitó atropelladamente, mientras se palpaba el tronco.

Se abrió la túnica con algo de temor, esperando encontrarlo y ahí estaba, medio colgando de uno de los bolsillos internos de la prenda. Harry tomó el pergamino y lo expandió, planchándolo nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

_Te voy a esperar para siempre_

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

De pronto, la mente de Harry chocó contra su realidad, revisó nuevamente la habitación, tratando de averiguar donde podían estar sus pertenencias... habían enormes roperos frente a las camas, se acercó al que virtualmente era suyo y notó que grabado en la manija estaba su nombre... se apuró a abrir el armario y adentro, en colgadores estaban las 4 túnicas más sorprendentes que había visto nunca: 2 azules, 2 negras, ambos pares con el imponente escudo de la escuela en el lado superior derecho. El diseño era sencillo, pero había un no se qué en ellas que las diferenciaba por mucho de las que había visto en su vida... un negro más negro y un azul profundísimo...

.-.Schwarzwald- leyó con algo de dificultad en las insignias.

Con que así se llamaba el lugar.


	4. Harry Evans

_Oh mi Dios! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! No tienen idea de lo mucho q me han emocionado!..._

**Lady Kenobi** Infinitas gracias x ser la primera, espero que te guste... lo de Dumbledore es xq creo que nunca lo he leído enojado, entonces se me quedó esa espinita clavada, la vdd es q me daría miedo enfrentármelo en un momento así. A mi también me gusta Ben Kenobi, que digo me gusta.. me encanta! (ojalá q lo de Kenobi sea por eso, q si no me voy a sentir una reverenda estúpida.) Que la fuerza esté contigo 

**Lettice Evans **A mi tb me encanta la pareja H/hr, aunq puedo soportar otras (menos Harry/Cho x Dios!). Ojalá q en el transcurso de la historia las cosas te sigan pareciendo interesantes, créeme q me voy a esforzar por que lo sean. Un beso enorme

**Mia Constantine** ... talento... ohhh, no creo que sea tanto eso, pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias x decirlo. Y de nuevo, sory si es q no actualizo muy seguido... es q.. ando ocupadita. Un besote

**Javi.- **No te preocupes! Trataré de poner algo pronto, muchas gracias x el ánimo

**.- **Gracias x los mensajits! Pero.. q exactamente significa mazo? Xq creo q tenemos diferentes concepciones d eso... ijiijijiji, besinhos

**Dan!** No t preocups q en un rato me paso x tu historia. A propósito.. te gusta Saint Seiya?. Abrazos

**Isa**.- Gracias, Gracias muchas gracias (muchas muchas muchas gracias). Por lo de los capis, pues lo hago xq siempre me pareció mejor (personalmente) leer capítulos cortos. Pero sí, creo que tienen un poco de razón, voy a ver que puedo hacer. Un beso

**Kisuna-chan.- **Sí! Hagamos sufrir a Harry! No, mentira... esto es hasta que él se proponga empezar una nueva vida y realmente aprender del castigo, además le va a dar mucho conocimiento extra, experiencia y xq no, sabiduría.

**Alex.- **... es que Dumbledore es una blanca paloma! La verdad es que tampoco me lo imaginaba así. X lo del nombre, creo que tengo una fijación con las cosas virtualmente impronunciables XDDDDD.

**Ginger.-** Adivinaste... ejejejejeej. Aunque no quiero ponerle una locación exacta al lugar xq creo que hay algo que mantiene la magia, el misticismo en todo eso ¿me entiendes? Puede estar en cualquier lugar, junto a una escuela muggle, en medio de la selva, junto al mar... sus dimensiones pueden ser enormes o chiquititas... en fin, millones de cosas, eso es lo que me encanta, toda la gama de opciones que tiene uno con la magia y también está esto de que puede haber algo funcionando correctamentefrente a nuestros ojos y no lo vemos. Es suuuper chévere que hayas aprendido alemán como primera lengua, tienes mucha suerte. Por lo de lo que pasó antes, no te preocupes que Harry lo va a ir reviviendo poco a poco, es parte de lo que le toca hacer en el nuevo lugar. Lo de los capis, ps como dije antes voy a ver que puedo hacer, muchas gracias x los concejos y x el review. Siempre son bienvenidos.

**Mariana**.. Gracias! Ta bien, voy a seguir. Pero prométeme que aunq este como para tirarle tomatazos me vas a dejar un review... ejejejeje. Un abrazo.

_Ahhh! El capi que viene es un poco corto, es que lo escribí hace tiempo... ojalá q les guste, un besoteeee a todos_.

* * *

Harry Evans.-

Se sentía extraño caminando con la túnica de una escuela de magia que no fuera la de Hogwarts y en pasillos que no eran los que conocía como su propio hogar, llevaba libros que no eran los de su escuela y ni siquiera sabía si la magia ahí era igual.

Los corredores eran enormes, extensos, como casas enteras. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros solemnes, tristes, iluminados, alegres, combinados de tal manera que todo estuviera en perfecta armonía. Armonía, esa era la palabra que definía el lugar.

Le dio un vistazo distraído al suelo y en segundos enfocó la mirada... era sorprendente encontrar su mismo rostro devolviéndole la mirada sorprendida, el piso era tan pulcro como un enorme espejo

¿En donde estaba?

En que especie de mega castillo había terminado?. Intentó mirar el techo, pero estaba tan alto... mucho más alto que los de Hogwarts, todo, todo, todo era diferente a su Hogwarts, no era tan cálido ni tan cercano, era más frío, duro, fingido, enorme, vacío, de piedra...

Se detuvo, no podía seguir pensando así. Acababa de empezar una vida (por corta que quisiera que fuera) en un lugar aparte, lo estaba haciendo como castigo y como tal, tenía que sacar algo provechoso, porque existen dos partes en un castigo y eso Harry lo sabía muy bien: la parte del dolor y la del aprendizaje.. la del dolor estaba más que clara, es más, dudaba seriamente si algún día desaparecería y la del aprendizaje pues... tenía que empezar en algún momento. Si él quería podía empezar en ese preciso instante. ¿Por qué no? Acaso era una traición a su escuela de magia? No. Porque él no estaba dejando nada atrás, sus recuerdos de Hogwarts lo iban a acompañar con cada paso, como fantasmas... y no tenía que ser feliz ahí, no tenía que divertirse, no tenía que reírse a carcajadas, tenía que estudiar.

Empezaba a asumir el castigo en ese instante, con el paso que daría en unos segundos.. la parte del aprendizaje estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

.-.Gracias- musitó el muchacho, devolviéndole la mirada a un cuerpo plateado traslúcido que lo había ayudado a encontrar el aula en el que tenía clase.

.-.No hay por qué- respondió el fantasmal salvador de gorra extraña y túnica larga, haciendo una especie de saludo reverencial.

Potter concentró su mirada en la enorme puerta delante de él, estaba nervioso, era algo que no podía evitar.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y alguien se la abrió de inmediato. Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con un muchacho de su edad dirigiéndole una mirada cortés ¿Ese era el profesor?... ni siquiera era más alto que él...

.-.Pasa, la clase acaba de empezar. Tienes suerte-

Lleno de estupor, el muchacho entró al aula, chocándose de golpe con la mirada curiosa de muchas caras agrupadas en el enorme lugar... ¿Todo eso era un solo salón?.

.-.Disculpa- una voz adulta lo llamó- me parece que no te reconozco. Podrías decirme tu nombre?-

Harry se volvió, un hombre adulto le dirigía la palabra con el ceño cordial, sin dejar de ser serio. Era alto, muy alto, muy blanco y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro parado, tan rebelde como el suyo propio.

Sin poder evitarlo suspiró de alivio, quien le había abierto la puerta estaba ahora sentado en una carpeta... era solo un alumno.

.-.Caballero-

.-.Eh?-

.-.Su nombre por favor-

.-.Sí, perdón- pidió Harry, sintiéndose estúpido y rodeado por tantas miradas- Harry... Evans-

Era perfecto. No quería tener todos los privilegios que había tenido, quería saber como era ser un normal, un alumno más... una persona a la que los demás no traten mejor o peor solamente por su apellido. El aprendizaje tenía que ser mejor así.

.-.Bien Harry Evans, toma asiento y empieza a sacar apuntes- le señaló las carpetas con una mano y se volvió hacia la enorme pizarra tras él- la clase ha empezado hace 15 minutos y tú te has perdido por lo menos de un pergamino lleno de información-

.-.Lo siento- musitó, de camino a uno de los lugares vacíos que estuvieran cerca.

Miraba a todos los alumnos que le era posible, con agrado comprobó que nadie, absolutamente nadie se le había quedado mirado tontamente.. nadie buscaba nada en su frente, nadie murmuraba cosas perfectamente audibles, tal vez solo uno o dos le dirigían miradas pero rapidísimas, que se extinguieron con la voz del profesor.

Se acomodó en su asiento unipersonal, sacó un pergamino de su maleta, pluma y tintero y empezó a tomar las notas de las que el joven profesor estaba tan orgulloso. No tardó mucho para darse cuenta que era Historia de la Magia el curso que dictaba y si no hubiera estado tan triste como estaba, la clase le hubiera parecido incluso entretenida.

Finalmente la campana sonó, dio un toque fuerte que retumbó en cada recodo del aula. Harry se puso de pie al tiempo que los demás y dio un paso cortísimo antes de notar que nadie más se movía, si no que permanecían parados, con el pecho inflado y mirando al frente con solemnidad: estaban despidiendo al profesor. Chicos y chicas compartían el mismo gesto por los contados segundos que le costaba al educador poner en orden sus cosas y retirarse del aula, después de lo cual volvían a la normalidad y se disponían a salir también del aula.

.-.Oye tú- alguien llamó la atención de Harry- avíspate para la próxima- le indicó, chascando los dedos- si quieres hacerte conocido usa momentos menos importantes que las clases- se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los demás.

.-.No le hagas caso, es una bestia- un joven de aspectos amables lo atajó en el corredor. Su voz tenía un timbre especial, muy bonito.

.-.Gracias- dijo Harry asintiendo.

.-.Me llamo Chelmno- le estiró su mano con plena confianza.

.-.Harry- se la estrechó mirándolo fijamente.

Era de rostro curioso, terso, sin una sola peca o mancha o lunar o grano o lo que fuera sobre él, tenía los ojos celestes más claros que había visto, su nariz era recta, normal, perfecta, como si se la cuidara, sus labios eran delgados, pálidos, de color muy cercano al de su piel.

.-.Nos vemos, Evans- le dijo, antes de volverse y perderse entre todos los alumnos.

.-.Sí- pudo decir a penas, su despedida había cortado de golpe la descripción mental que hacía de su fisonomía.

Evans... le había quedado bien. Pero tenía que hacer algo más; después de todo la cicatriz seguía ahí entre su espesa cabellera... tenía que ocultarla de alguna manera.

Empezó a caminar hasta su siguiente clase, ya se le ocurriría algo durante el día.


	5. Nueva Vida

Nueva Vida.-

_.-.Esto se está poniendo peludo- la voz de Dean sonaba agitada_

_.-.Cállate, vas a llamar su atención- Harry a su lado le dirigió una mirada severa- cuando tiempo tenemos?- preguntó a Hermione, a su derecha._

_.-.20 segundos para la explosión- respondió la muchacha asintiendo._

_.-.Bien...- Harry no sabía que decir, estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado en su vida. Por primera vez él iba hacia Voldemort sin haber caído en alguna trampa y por primera vez había pedido compañía._

_.-.Tranquilo- Ron puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, al tiempo que una palabra ronca salía de su boca- estamos contigo-_

_Hermione asintió._

_Harry los miró y le dio un vistazo a todos los muchachos que estaban detrás de él, siguiéndolo y apoyándolo en lo que podía ser la última noche de sus vidas._

_.-.Tres..- murmuró Granger- dos.. uno..-_

_.-.Ahora!. Dean, Ron ya saben que hacer!-_

_A una sola voz ambos muchachos se pusieron de pié y silenciaron al par de mortífagos que estaban a su alcance._

_.-.Desmainus!- con un certero movimiento, Harry los desmayó._

_.-.Tenemos que seguir avanzando...- apuró Hermione, con nerviosismo._

_.-.Luna, Ginny, Seamus, a la puerta de la derecha, ustedes cuatro a la de la izquierda, Neville, quédate aquí hasta que regresemos... si pasa algo... ya sabes que hacer-_

_Tragando saliva, el muchacho asintió._

_.-.Ron, Hermione... vamos-_

.-.NO!-

No, Ron, Hermione y todos los E.D. .. los acababa de mandar a la mismísima muerte.. era todo su culpa, su culpa y nada más que su culpa. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas y lágrimas de rabia que se escapaban de sus ojos, Harry terminó por comprender que todo era un sueño, que su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasaba y se vengaba de la mala pata que había tenido al no escucharla.

Se sentó derecho en su cama y dio un largo vistazo a la habitación. 5 muchachos que no conocía dormían plácidamente a su alrededor...

Bajó la mirada, jamás se había sentido tan solo.

Trató de respirar, pero el agujero de angustia era demasiado grande en su pecho y lo que le resultó fue un extraño gemido de dolor; jamás se había sentido así... estaba tan acostumbrado a despertarse con el aroma de sus amigos por la mañana, con las expectativas de una ligera conversación matutina que lo adelantara de las cosas de las que estaba al corriente, de que Dean, Seamus y Ron en ocasiones le recomendaran mirar a una chica de tal o cual casa que estaba buenísima.

A cambio de todo tenía a un puñado de extraños que no despertaban en él ni la más mínima sensación.

Se puso de pié en un solo movimiento, tenía la impresión de que si hacía todo más lento iba a sentir más y más pena por estar solo. Se acercó a su ropero, lo abrió y buscó algo entre los cajones interiores, lo había visto el día anterior y lo había guardado porque le había parecido tremendamente útil para lo que quería. Finalmente lo encontró: Una banda elástica enorme, una vincha gruesa que podía colocarse alrededor de la cabeza para cubrir completamente la cicatriz.

La llevó consigo hasta el baño, allí, se paró frente al espejo.

.-.Me ha crecido mucho- consideró, tomando una mata de cabello entre sus manos, en realidad bastante largo... sonrió, su tía Petunia acababa de llegar a sus pensamientos, ella y sus enormes tijeras persiguiéndolo por toda la casa para ponerle fin al bendito problema de su cabeza. Sonrió una vez más, pero esta fue con pena, esas habían sido épocas en las que ni en sus mejores sueños existía Hogwarts... ¿Cómo el maravilloso mundo que formaba parte de él podía haberle permanecido tan oculto?.

Giró la llave del agua casi inconscientemente y metió sus manos en ella.

.-.Demonios!-

Estaba helada. Las sacó de inmediato y tras unos segundos sacudiéndolas las volvió a meter, tenía que acostumbrarse a la temperatura... tenía que acostumbrarse a pasar todas las mañanas por ese lugar y repetir el mismo ritual.

40 minutos más tarde se volvió a ver en el espejo, esta vez en uno de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a su ropero. Parecía otro: Sus labios estaban algo morados, a lo mejor por la decisiva ducha con agua helada que había decidido tomar, su piel lucía blanquísima, más de lo que era... su cabello a medio secar se dispersaba a su antojo y caía curiosamente sobre la banda gruesa negra que le circundaba la cabeza. Sus hombros le daban forma por primera vez a su cuerpo bajo la túnica, estaban curiosamente tirados para atrás, rectos, todo él estaba derecho.. por primera vez en su vida; quiso adjudicarlo al quidditch, a los entrenamientos pero sabía muy dentro de él que era ese escalofrío constante en su médula el que lo hacía enderezarse de tal manera. Además la túnica era preciosa, como si estuviera bajo un cúmulo de tinta china, era profundamente negra y formaba ondas y pliegues en su cuerpo que jamás había visto con cualquiera de Hogwarts.

.-.Hola-

A través del espejo Potter pudo ver a un muchacho parado detrás de él.

.-.Buenos días- respondió Harry

.-.Bajas a desayunar pronto?

.-.Eh, sí.. ya terminé- admitió Harry, volviéndose.

El muchacho debía pensar que era una especie de.. nada de especies, un completo homosexual.

Ambos se miraron por un incómodo momento. Sentía que los ojos pardos claro del muchacho trataban de buscar su cicatriz bajo la banda que tenía puesta...

.-.Perdón- empezó el muchacho, bajando la cabeza- es que me acaban de cambiar de habitación y no conozco a nadie de aquí-

.-.Ah-

.-.Disculpa, si quieres me voy- el muchacho se volvió, dispuesto a irse

.-.No!- Harry lo detuvo... quien quiera que fuese, estaba tan solo como él- yo también soy nuevo-

.-.Oh, que agradable coincidencia- admitió, prolongando aún más que antes la sonrisa que por segundos había desaparecido. Había mucha franqueza en su gesto, en la combinación de dientes blancos como perlas y labios ligeros, pequeños.

Harry asintió.

.-.Me llamo Franz Zoff. Pero me puedes decir Franz o Zoff, todo el mundo me dice Franz o Zoff-

Potter sonrió de medio labio.

.-.Soy Harry-

.-.Harry?-

.-.Evans-

.-.Evans!... no eres de aquí verdad?- preguntó, iniciando la marcha, junto a Potter, ambos rumbo al comedor.

.-.No-

Con el asentimiento de Franz, Harry pudo darse cuenta que esto de la extranjería no era novedad, es más... parecía bastante acostumbrado al hecho y nada prejuicioso por ello.

En el camino al comedor, el muchacho trató de memorizar el camino de vuelta al lugar que podría relacionar con su Sala Común, el camino era bastante fácil a decir verdad, no habían atajos o escaleras que se comieran los peldaños, no había puerta secreta por la que podía entrar, solo era bajar el sin fin de escaleras que se presentaban ni bien cruzaba la puerta de la Sala, caminar a lo largo que un enorme corredor, al llegar a la esquina entrar al otro que lo cruzaba, recorrerlo de punta a punta, bajar un par de escaleras y voila! Estaba en el lugar al que llamaban Comedor Central.

Cientos de alumnos de.. cientos de alumnos de.. de donde eran todos estos alumnos? Pertenecían a casas? Porque a él no le habían hecho ninguna ceremonia de selección, además no veía mesas diferenciadas por estandartes o colores que distinguían a unos de otros, todos estaban de un profundo negro, azul o plomo.

Hey! Él no tenía el uniforme plomo. Donde tenía que pedirlo?

.-.Vamos a sentarnos, por allá han desocupado una mesa- indicó Franz, señalando a algún lugar al que Harry no prestó atención por andar perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo funcionaba esa institución? Si no tenían casas, de que manera se organizaba? O a lo mejor ese castillo era tan grande que todos los que estaban ahí eran de una sola casa y luego le tocaba el turno a otra, o podía estar en otro comedor o quien sabe cuantas cosas más podían pasar por su cabeza.

A penas reaccionó cuando, tras tomar asiento, una serie de alimentos empezaron a surgir de los platos que llenaban la mesa.. entonces notó lo hambriento que estaba y recordó que no había probado bocado en el almuerzo ni en la cena anterior, así que tomó una rebanada de un biscocho bastante grande que estaba al centro, lo untó con mucha mermelada y lo devoró con entusiasmo.

.-.Y en que vas?-

.-.Que?- Harry se puso el puño ante la boca, para que Franz no vea el asqueroso bolo de comida que se estaba formando en su boca.

.-.En que vas?-

Potter tragó, tomó un poco de agua y vaciló... no tenía idea de lo que le estaba preguntando.

.-.Vienes de otra escuela de Magia?-

El chico era visiblemente lento, Harry le había dicho que era nuevo y recién captaba que venía de otra escuela de magia... aunque, a lo mejor podía haber pensado que era nuevo de habitación, como él mismo. Ese caso era aceptable.

Potter asintió.

.-.De cual?- los ojos se Zoff se encendieron.

.-.Hogwarts- dijo mientras tomaba un pan, tratando de parecer totalmente relajado.

.-.Interesante... y en que año ibas allá?-

.-.6to-

.-.Primer o segundo semestre-

.-.Segundo-

.-.Entonces estás en el 12 aqui-

.-.El 12?-

.-.Sí, como yo-

.-.Y cuantos son?-

.-.15. Nos demoramos un poco más aquí que en tu escuela creo- estimó el muchacho con desdén, mientras sorbía un poco de leche- pero los profesionales que salen de aquí son excelentes-

Durante el resto de la conversación que abarcó el desayuno y gran parte del camino a la primera clase, Harry se enteró de que a parte de ser 15 cursos por los que tenían que pasar (que equivalían a 7 y medio en Hogwarts) habían 3 niveles por materia: A, para los mejores, B para los que estaban bien y C para los que necesitaban asesoría extra, "_claro que hay cursos en los que los muchachos escogen obligatoriamente el nivel C para aprender_ _más de la teoría y desempeñarse de una manera óptima en los siguientes años"_. También supo que los que iban con túnica ploma eran los que estaban en el 14 y 15, osea que los mayores de toda la escuela a quienes se les había dado una túnica extra; que esa era una escuela de magia electiva, abierta no solamente para los que circundaban la región, lo que explicaba la falta de sorpresa del muchacho al decirle que era de Hogwarts; que no se agrupaban en casas, que una habitación podía tener a chicos de tres cursos diferentes (1, 2, 3 o 4,5,6 o 7,8,9 y así) y que la torre que le había tocado le había tocado por suerte; que las chicas dormían en el mismo piso, también mezcladas así y no pudo continuar porque habían llegado a su destino.

.-.Esto es Pociones, la B. Tú en que estás?-

.-.Eh...- Harry trató de promediar sus notas en el curso de Snape- creo que B también-

.-.Pasamos entonces-

El aula de Pociones era parecidísima a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, los mismo asientos, las mismas mesas, un lavatorio en cada lado... Sintió que de pronto su corazón daba de tumbos y su mente lo llevaba muy lejos, al lugar en el que estaban Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus mejores amigos en esos momentos? Una pelota se atracó en su garganta al recordar que no iba a volver ese mismo día junto a ellos, que no podía contarles en mucho tiempo todo lo que había visto... que a lo mejor no los volvía a ver nunca.

.-.Eh! Harry...-

La voz de Franz llamó su atención, Potter enfocó sus ojos en el muchacho que le separaba un asiento y sin querer, eso acrecentó aún más su tristeza... Franz era un desconocido a comparación de sus amigos, no podía confiar en él, no podía llorar con él... en suma no podía hacer con él nada de lo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese instante.

Con pasos de plomo e inmensas ganas de deprimirse, Harry avanzó hacia Franz, tomó asiento y esperó al profesor, como el resto de alumnos.

.-.Beckenbauer nunca se demora, no te preocupes-

.-.Beckenbauer- repitió Harry, memorizando.

En efecto, en segundos oyó una voz anciana pero potente que empezaba su clase desde atrás.

.-.Buenos días alumnos-

Todos se pusieron de pié alarmados.

.-.No puede entrar así... no lo vimos- musitó Franz- lo ha hecho a propósito-

.-.Que pasó?- preguntó Harry, mientras inflaba el pecho como los demás.

.-.Lo ha hecho a propósito para que no nos pongamos de pié y después aprovecharse de eso-

Hasta ahora, Beckenbauer y Snape podían ser hermanos.

.-.Muy educados, gracias, pueden tomar asiento-

.-.Viejo sardónico- oyó Harry por atrás

.-.Sht!- alguien calló a la muchacha que lo dijo.

.-.Treblinka!- protestó la silenciada- tu siempre dices...-

.-.Yo nunca digo estupideces a escondidas de los profesores, se los digo en su cara o cuando no están- la voz de muchacha se le hizo tan desvergonzada a Harry que llamó su atención y empezó a darse la vuelta para ver quien era.

.-.No te vuelvas- inmediatamente Franz se dio cuenta- no te vuelvas, no te metas en problemas...-

Potter asintió y cuando miró al frente, se encontró con los ojos enormes de Beckenbauer mirándolo. Era un hombre que empezaba a envejecer, tenía una mata orgullosa de cabello blanco corto que le caía sobre la cara y arrugas en las mejillas, patas de gallo y profundas ojeras cercándole los ojos que eran de un verde muy parecido al de Harry, con matices más claros... su expresión tenía algo vil, como la de Snape, solo que a diferencia de él, el anciano parecía ser más valiente y a la vez conservador, parecía no perdonar ni el más mínimo error y regocijarse con el dolor que el castigo pudiera darle a sus alumnos. Miraba a todos con desdén, como si él supiera un gran secreto y los demás fueran un conjunto de gusanos babosos que se arrastraban por ahí, chocándose entre ellos.

La respiración de Harry se agitó cuando los ojos de Beckenbauer hicieron aún mayor incidencia en los suyos y sintió miedo, del que nunca había sentido con Snape.


	6. En Hogwarts

En Hogwarts.-

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían en tropel hacia sus siguientes clases. Cientos de cabezas de distintos colores se agrupaban en los corredores sin darle tiempo al descanso o al traspiés, conversando entre ellos, con un enorme grupo, hablándose a sí mismos o sin decir nada a nadie, pero la época por la que estaban pasando era difícil de mantener a alguien callado y los rumores no habían encontrado mejor canal de propagación que ese. A lo mejor esa era la razón por la no había tregua en la incesante caminata, porque tan igual de incesante era su sed de estar al corriente de lo que sucedía.

De pronto, Hermione se detuvo. Aún abrazaba sus libros, aún seguía jorobada, pero sus ojos no estaban en el lugar de siempre, miraban sobre ella... entre todas las cabezas buscando al horizonte.

.-.Hermione- Ron llamó su atención con un susurro. Sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando porque en ocasiones se encontraba a él mismo pensando en lo mismo, lastimosamente él era el hombrecito y quien debía soportar la pena por los dos.

La muchacha suspiró.

.-.Harry está bien- afirmó el pelirrojo, obligándose con todas sus fuerzas a creérselo.

Hermione asintió y sin decir una sola palabra continuó su camino.

Sus clases habían acabado y ambos se dirigían a la lechucería, como todas las tardes al terminar el día escolar... ambos se sentaban en una de las esquinas y esperaban, el primer día fue por una carta de Harry contándoles detalle a detalle como era la nueva escuela, con quienes dormía y lo más importante de todo: que estaba bien. No llegó nunca y ellos jamás osaron pensar que Harry no les había escrito, estaban seguros que sí lo había hecho pero que tal vez Dumbledore estaba reteniendo el correo; al segundo día lo mismo... tal vez ya no una carta, si no un conjunto de oraciones preguntando por ellos y asegurándoles que estaba vivo.

Esa tarde se conformaban hasta con una nota, dos míseras palabras "_Estoy bien", _nada más eso y sus corazones volverían a latir con la misma velocidad de siempre.

.-.Y si es que no lo dejan mandarnos carta?- preguntó Hermione a Ron, mientras se sujetaba el cabello torpemente.

.-.Eso estaba pensando- admitió el pelirrojo con seriedad, llevándose a la boca uno de los pocos pastelitos que había recogido de las cocinas- después de todo Dumbledore nos hizo salir antes que a Harry-

.-.Sí..- susurró la castaña- ahí le pudo haber dicho que no le permitía ninguna comunicación con nosotros.. hasta le puede haber quitado a Hedwig-

.-.Y la alejó de nosotros para que no la enviemos por él-

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo que por mucho que esperaran durante esos días las noticias de Harry jamás iban a llegar. De alguna manera eso rompió su corazón, sentían que estaban controlados más que nunca, tanto que ni siquiera su amistad se salvaba.

Luna entró a la lechucería, obviamente buscando a uno de los dos.

.-.Buenas- saludó, dando un paso hacia atrás, al notar a Ron muy cerca de Hermione y sin el coraje como para preguntar si es que interrumpía algo- Tu hermana me manda a decirte que Dean le dijo que Seamus le dijo que Neville piensa dimitir-

.-.Que?- Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pié, completamente atónitos.

.-.Que tu hermana me manda a decirte que Dean le dijo que Seamus...- Ron la cortó con un movimiento de cabeza.

.-.No, eso no. ¿Dónde está Neville?-

.-.No sé-

.-.Ron, que vas a hacer?- Hermione lo volvió hacia él con un suave empujón.

.-.Voy a hablar con él, no puede dimitir-

.-.Yo sé, Neville no es del tipo de chico que hace esas cosas-

.-.No podemos culparlo, está asustado- el pelirrojo suspiró, mientras avanzaba- voy a tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Luna cerró su camino.

.-.La verdad es que él no es el único- admitió, mirándolo a los ojos- y la verdad es que tampoco es tanto como una dimisión masiva-

.-.Entonces que es?- preguntó duramente Ron, sin ganas de soportar las locuras de Luna

.-.Estamos muertos de miedo- soltó, sin respirar.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Hermione, quien a su vez lo miró preocupada

.-.Lo que le ha pasado a Harry no ha sido ciertamente motivador para nosotros y sin ustedes ahí, pues... las cosas se complican un poco más-

.-. Cosas como que?- Hermione se adelantó hasta la muchacha.

.-. Como que han empezado a correr rumores de que Quien-Tu-Sabes estaba detrás de Harry y ahora que ya no está, no tienen por qué tener miedo, además de que dicen que han aprendido bastante y que los profesores estarán ahí para defenderlos en caso de un ataque-

.-.Todos piensan así?-

.-.No, también estamos los que nos queremos quedar. Que también estamos muertos de miedo- aumentó.

.-.Tenemos que hablar con ellos- Ron se volvió hacia Hermione

.-.Pero fuera del horario de E.D. y en algún lugar en el que no parezca sospechoso... no podemos dejar que Dumbledore nos aumente el castigo-

.-.Donde?-

.-.No se me ocurre nada ahora-

.-.Crees que Ginny pueda decirles lo que queremos decir?-

.-.Bingo!- la muchacha chascó los dedos y sonrió de medio labio- me acabas de alumbrar. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado de los que nos pueden delatar-

.-.Tu sabes quienes son?- Ron se volvió hacia Luna

.-.Sep- admitió la muchacha, asintiendo con despreocupación.

.-.Bien...-

.-.Bien- sonriendo, Lovegood les dio la espalda y emprendió su camino de salida- ah!- se detuvo- debe ser muy difícil pasar por estos momentos sin Harry y lo lamento, también lamento que probablemente no vuelva a Hogwarts, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado y no siempre creo lo que escucho pero eso me suena a cierto, pero no por eso se tienen que resignar a dejar de verlo, hay muchas maneras...

.-.Quien te dijo eso?- preguntó Ron con violencia

.-.Mi mamá- dijo, esbozando una extraña sonrisa y alejando de su voz todo tono de broma.

La muchacha retomó sus pasos y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos amigos completamente helados.

.-.Gracias- sin ningún aviso, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y empezando a sollozar.

.-.No llores- pidió Ron casi horrorizado, devolviéndole el abrazo- Harry está bien y en algún momento vamos a saber de él, cuando menos nos lo imaginemos vamos a ver a Hedwig trayéndolo.

La Gryffindor se restregó la nariz y se incorporó.

.-.Sabes que eso es casi imposible verdad?- y se refería más que a la cuestión física, al hecho de ver a Harry volviendo junto a ellos.

Ron asintió.

.-.Pero lo vamos a esperar-

* * *

El brazo de Zoff lo detuvo.

Tres pasaban delante de ellos justo en ese momento. Jamás los había visto, parecían comandos mágicos, decididos, concentrados, mirando únicamente al frente, ordenados en fila india del más grande al más pequeño. Sus pasos eran enormes, como zancadas, sus brazos se movían a la misma altura con cada uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo, como si una voz los estuviera dirigiendo.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Inolvidables fue la única palabra a la que Harry pudo apelar en ese momento. Nunca había sentido tanta energía en estudiantes y mucho menos los había visto caminando a un mismo ritmo, cruzando exactamente las mismas distancias con cada paso. Pero todo fue rápido, en segundos y se lamentó porque le hubiera gustado mirarlos mucho más, describírselos a su memoria para guardarlos y ver el recuerdo una y otra vez... tuvo la certeza de que había captado nada más que pequeños detalles de los tres muchachos y deseó secretamente verlos pasar de nuevo.

Uno de ellos se volvió y sus ojos celeste claro chocaron con los verdes esmeralda de Harry.

.-.Chelmno- musitó, sin poder creerlo.

.-.Esos tres son un problema-

.-.Que?-

.-.Son la _cosa nostra_ de la escuela, siempre buscando peleas con los delegados y con todos en general. No te he contado de ellos?- preguntó Zoff, mientras se volvían, de camino a los dormitorios.

.-.No-

.-.Ya te iré contando poco a poco-

_

* * *

_

_Wenas a toos y gracias x seguir leyendo. Lamento la demora, pero es q tenía un trabajo q terminar y me ha dejado seca cerebralmente hablando._

**Edward.-** No t preocupes... voy a postear lo más rápido q pueda... o q me dejen en casa (es q todo el mundo detrás d un solo computador.. las cosas se vuelven complicadas sobre todo en los fines de semana) Muchas gracias x leer!.. que me emocionan caramba...

**Javi**.- Ola d nuevo, mmmmmm lo de la chica (si te refieres a la de Pociones) fue xq habló como habló –desvergonzada- y como calló a su amiga.. entonces eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry, además no la ha visto... x lo q no puede poner en funcionamiento sus hormonas, todavía. Gracias x seguir leyendo y cualquier otra dudilla... yo la aclaro.

**Lady Kenobi.-** Verdad q el nombre es muy bonito? Y no solo bonito, si no interesante.. por como respondieron Lupin y Dumbledore, ps creo que Harry se lo viene mereciendo desde hace bastante tiempo.. aunq el castigo es un poco brutal. Muchas gracias x responder maestra Jedi, que la fuerza esté contigo y saludos al padawan.(que si tu padawan esta como Anakin, entonces está más bueno...) No te voy a decir donde está la escuela, lero lero. Xb

**Alex.-** Q haces despierta tan tarde? Pero bueno, muchas gracias x leer y sobretodo x dejar review. Lo que pasó y q dio origen al castigo lo voy a ir poniendo en los capítulos que vengan, creo q dentro de unos 3 o 4 (hasta 5) capítulos más.

**Náyade.-** Muchas gracias x fijarte en el fic! Bienvenida... oh si, la situación de Harry es.. bien fea la verdad. Lo de los capítulos, bueeeeeeh, a mi el 5 me pareció bastante largo.. a ti nop? Un beso enorrrrrrme

**Hermione13:** ejejejejejejeeje! No, no está en una escuela militar.. (aunq creo q así la he hecho parecer) lo q pasa es q sta en una escuela muy estricta. Muchas gracias x empezar a leer y sí, deacuerdo contigo en q Harry tiene q sufrir un poquito...

**Kogaze:** GRACIAS! Ojalá q sigas leyendo. Un beso enorme... (otro q me emocionó caray)

**Mariana**: Mira q me lo estás prometiendo ehhh?

**Cris (mamá): **No puedo creer que hayas llegado aquí! A este ff digo... oh mi Dios no tienes la idea de la ilusión q me ha hecho leer tu review, muchísimas gracias, muchas muchísimas gracias x seguir siendo mi amiga después de tantos años y haberte pasado todos esos comiéndote mis ff sin sentido y a veces malos (no digas q no). Si es que he mejorao es gracias al apoyo que me dieron personas como tú y a tus concejos. Te quiero mucho, mucho. Gracias d nuevo. Ah! X lo d Harry, creo q n el capi lo empiezo a explicar.

**Kisuna:** Harry Evans pues... ¿cómo suena eso? Ejejejejjeejej me da mucha risa eso de la escuela militar. Muchas gracias x seguir leyendo, espero que lo q acabo d poner t haya gustado.

**Juaniweb:** Gracias, me sacas los colores.. ojalá q sigas leyendo para q te siga gustando!.

**Ginger: **Los profesores deberían pasar un examen de actitud primero XDDDD... pero no, importa mucho tb si es q enseñan bien... aunq si dan miedo no pueden enseñar bien ¡Oh sí! A mi m daba miedo preguntarle al profe d psico, pensaba q me iba a decir¡No, idiota! Pero ya se me está pasando... ejejejeje. Muchas gracias x seguir leyendo.


	7. Está Prohibido

Está Prohibido.-

.-.Verás- horas después, ese mismo día, Harry disfrutaba de uno de sus primeros paseos por el terreno de la escuela.

Él y Zoff habían acordado salir un momento para disipar el pesado clima de las clases y ahora caminaban juntos, por el porche del enorme castillo. Frente a ellos y circundando la construcción, el claro más espectacular que Harry hubiera visto, hectáreas enteras de pasto verde y vivo, liso, sin el mínimo rastro de árboles o matorrales, excelentemente podado, uniforme, pulcro... y más allá, en un espacio menos visible, se dibujaban las sombras de una enorme selva: árboles gigantes y tenebrosos con miles de ramas que obstruían el paso de cualquier humano común y corriente, matas, plantas espinosas.. a lo mejor criaturas oscuras...

Por primera vez, en ese lugar, algo captó realmente su atención... la vista que tenía de la colosal selva le implantó a su cerebro el interés por ella. Potter trató de prestarle atención a su amigo, pero era demasiado, ese Bosque le incitaba la imaginación de sobremanera, de pronto moría por saber que había ahí porque a simple y borrosa vista podía adivinar que era más grande que el que había conocido en Hogwarts... pensó en llevar por ahí a Zoff indirectamente y sin quererlo dar un pequeño vistazo, chiquito, solamente acercarse, ver los primeros árboles..

.-...norme verdad?-

.-.Sí- sin haberlo escuchado por completo, sabía que se estaba refiriendo al claro- pero.. no creo que sea tan grande- admitió, tratando de darle pié a su plan.

Zoff se detuvo en seco.

.-.Es enorme- aseguró

.-.Quiero comprobarlo-

.-.Tenemos clase práctica la próxima semana, vas a ver cuanta gente cabe entonces-

No, el muchacho no comprendía, Harry quería comprobarlo en ese mismo instante.

.-.Quiero verlo ahora- admitió Potter, tratando de que el muchacho se diera cuenta de sus reales intenciones y lo llevara a hacer un tour por los lugares.

.-.Para que?-

Harry abrió la boca y segundos después la cerró... ¿Quién podía estar preparado para esa pregunta?

Inmediatamente el Gryffindor comprendió que entre las intenciones de su nuevo compañero no estaba la de pasar por una pequeña aventura conociendo el Bosque que se alzaba frente a ellos, es más, tuvo la seguridad de que el inmenso conjunto de misterios que estaba frente a ellos jamás había tentado a Zoff, quien en los 6 años que llevaba en ese enorme lugar jamás se había atrevido a siquiera acercarse un poquito... con ese último pensamiento tuvo una breve idea de lo que iba a ser la vida con él: siempre pegado a las reglas. Aburrido. Pero a lo mejor eso era lo que le iba a hacer bien: respetar de una vez las leyes que le imponían en algún lugar, alejarse de los problemas, de las excursiones nocturnas y de los amagos de jefe explorador que lo dominaban frecuentemente. Así que se iba a tener que resignar a sencillamente caminar por el porche, dándole vueltas una y otra ves.

.-.No, para nada-

.-.En fin.. ¿estás seguro que nunca te dije nada de los Schmahl?

.-.De quienes?-

.-.Los Schmahl- Franz miró a Harry a los ojos- los hermanos- le recordó- los que vimos hace unas horas... caminando en el comedor-

.-.Ah!-

Sorpresivamente Zoff capturó la atención de Harry tan pronto como el muchacho recordó que el último de la fila india se había vuelto hacia él y sus ojos celestes habían chocado contra su memoria. Potter sabía quien era, sabía que se llamaba Chelmno y lo había conocido el primer día de clases... parecía demasiado inocente como para causar los problemas que Zoff le decía que causaba.

.-.Son tres hermanos, dos hombres y una mujer. Creo que el mayor y el menor son hombres y la del centro es chica, o la chica es mayor... no lo recuerdo bien. Te has topado con ellos aparte de hoy?-

.-.No- mintió Harry, aunque no estaba mintiendo del todo, solamente había visto a uno, que se había acercado a él de sorpresa.

.-.Que bueno- admitió con alivio- esa es gente con la que uno no merece perder tiempo- había algo de desprecio en la voz de Zoff- después de todo son huérfanos y quien sabe como los habrán criado..- finalizó, observándose las manos.

Las orejas de Harry se elevaron a un tono rojo carmesí, mientras que contenía a cada partícula de su cuerpo que intentaba abalanzarse hacía Zoff y preguntarle a gritos y cachetadas que de malo tenía en ser huérfano. Respiró hondo un par de veces y con la voz más calma e inocente que pudo, soltó su interrogante.

.-.Pero que mal han hecho? Y como sabes que eso es porque son huérfanos, digo, puede ser por otra cosa- se rascó la cabeza en el más angelical gesto que encontró en su repertorio.

.-.Lo que más te puede dar una pista de cómo son es que casi no tienen amigos en los grados inferiores. La gente los odia por como son, por como hablan, por como miran a los demás. Se creen malos desdeñando a todo el mundo pero en el fondo son un grupo de pobres huérfanos que no valen nada y que jamás van a valer algo. Así es como yo los tomo y así es como tú deberías hacerlo para que sus actos no te afecten-

Pobres huérfanos...

Harry suspiró derrotado, no podía decir nada en defensa de su orfandad porque entonces daría alguna pista de su verdadero origen y empezaba a sospechar que la gente en ese lugar era realmente aguda... lo último que quería era ser Harry Potter en un lugar más del mundo, la vida como Harry Evans se vislumbraba buena, aburrida, pero buena, sin problemas que lo privaran de lo que más quería, sin investigar más de lo que se permite, podía aceptar cierta mediocridad si es que eso significaba que iba a vivir tranquilo y si es que por hacerlo lo iban a llevar pronto a Hogwarts.

.-.Te gusta llevar eso?- preguntó Franz al cabo, con una sonrisa graciosa, señalando la banda elástica que le cubría la mayor parte de la frente y por supuesto la cicatriz.

.-.Sí- admitió, tratando de buscarle alguna utilidad más que la de esconder.

.-.Por el cabello largo- intuyó su amigo

.-.Sí! pica mucho cuando roza mi frente-

.-.Te entiendo, por eso no dejo que el mío crezca mucho-

.-.Ah...-

.-.Has terminado tu tarea de Pociones?-

.-.No- lamentablemente no iba a dejar su odio por el curso ni ahí, ni en Hogwarts ni en la China- no entiendo mucho lo que nos quiere pedir-

.-.No? es sencilla, mira te explico...-

En ese preciso instante doblaban una de las esquinas del enorme castillo y sus ojos se volvían a chocar con la enorme selva prohibida... aunque trató de evitarlo y prestarle atención a Zoff terminó por rendirse ante los encantos de una utópica aventura, que menguaron, debido a sus posibilidades, a una incursión de menos de 100 metros y que siguieron menguando hasta convertirse en una miradita inocente a 5 metros de distancia del lugar.

Tenía que preguntárselo a Zoff, lo iba a tomar por sorpresa y a lo mejor accedía. Pero primero le iba a dejar terminar de hablar, que tanto parecía gustarle.

.-.Y eso es. Entendiste?-

.-.No-

.-.Vamos adentro, mejor te lo explico ahí con más calma mientras te muestro el procedimiento ¡Claro! Te puedo ayudar, si quieres-

.-.Sí, gracias-

ambos avanzaron hacia la enorme puerta de entrada.

.-.Zoff- Harry se detuvo- por qué no vamos a ver a los árboles que están más allá?- preguntó como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

La respuesta era de esperarse.

.-.Porque está prohibido-

* * *

HOLAAAA... ojalá que aún sigan la historia, lamento mucho la demora, pero es que estaba en examenes d fin de ciclo en la universidad y Diosito y mi mamá saben lo difíciles que son (sobretodo si uno quiere salir sobresaliente para tener una maldita beca!).

Me compensaré con ustedes en la medida que mis dedos y mi computardor lo permitan, un beso enorrrrrme.. disculpen una vez más


	8. Algo que no concuerda

Algo que no concuerda.-

"Dos corredores de frente, luego a la derecha, la tercera puerta que está en la pared de la izquierda es el aula de Artes Oscuras Avanzadas Y Defensa, no es por sonar trillado, pero en verdad no hay pierde."

Lamentablemente, hubo pierde, es más Harry estaba seguro de que no iba a llegar a tiempo a clase... y lo peor de todo era que tenía la leve impresión de que no iba a llegar a ninguna clase del día si es que alguien no lo encontraba y lo llevaba a un lugar en el que pudiera ubicarse.

.-. Dos corredores de frente, luego a la derecha, la tercera puerta que está en la pared de la izquierda es el aula...- repitió una vez más, tratando de averiguar en que momento se había perdido- dos corredores de frente...-

Le dio un vistazo al lugar en el que estaba, la verdad era que con su tamaño intimidante podía haber confundido los corredores y en lugar de contar dos había contado tres... Se golpeó la frente (dándose con el suave material de la banda elástica), todo le había pasado por andar distraído y contemplante como si fuera un turista.

Una curiosa melancolía lo golpeó de la nada. Se detuvo unos segundos, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que en Hogwarts eso jamás le habría pasado. Se vislumbró en uno de sus corredores de nuevo, caminando en busca de Ron y Hermione, usando los cientos de pasajes secretos que su padre y sus amigos les habían compartido... se veía feliz, caminando sin preocupaciones, sonriendo, saludando a los retratos, ganándole espacio incluso a los profesores, viéndolos desde adentro de los retratos. Finalmente, llegó al Gran Comedor en donde estaban Ron y Hermione esperándolo en la puerta, Hermione con una gran sonrisa y Ron ansioso, mirándolo con cierto enojo

.-. "Hasta que se te ocurre venir! Un minuto más y mis tripas iban a explotar por todo el comedor"-

.-. "Ron eso es desagradable!"- reprendía Hermione, para luego dirigirle a Harry una mirada muy especial.

.-. "Pero si te iban a manchar poquito..."- admitió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros y hablando cándidamente.

.-. "No seas asqueroso! Me vas a quitar el hambre"-

.-. "Ay Hermione no seas exagerada, vives con nosotros hace 6 años, ya deberías estar acostumbrada..."-

.-. "Eres un caradura"-

.-. "A eso también deberías estar acostumbrada"-

Harry se rió, estirando un brazo para palmear el hombro de Ron y dirigirse con sus amigos a almorzar, pero en lugar de su amigo, encontró un montón de nada.

El agujerito de pena que cada vez se iba achicando en el corazón de Harry creció de sobremanera, haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y poniéndole los ojos rojos de golpe. No estaba en su Hogwarts y lo más probable era que jamás viera a sus amigos discutiendo, al menos no con uniformes escolares y ante el Gran Comedor.

Se levantó la banda elástica para rascarse junto a la cicatriz, mientras empezaba a avanzar.

.-. No estamos haciendo bien- admitió, recordando que había decidido empezar una nueva vida en ese lugar y sin los recuerdos de Hogwarts que lo molesten. Pero era demasiado pedir no sentir pena nunca más, cuando el real motor de su día a día era evitarla.

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright_

Respiró profundamente, y puso un pié adelante suyo lentamente... había adoptado a esas dos acciones como ritual indicador de que su nueva vida sin recuerdos de Hogwarts estaba a punto de empezar...

... de nuevo...

Y mil veces más si es que tenía que hacerlo, porque conociéndose lo más probable era que los recuerdos lo acosen día y noche, que estuvieran presentes mientras estudiara, comiera, incluso reposara tranquilo e su habitación... Sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu; no podía dejarse al abandono, no quería ser un fantasma mas que vague por los corredores enormes y helados de la escuela, no quería que Zoff se aburra en algún momento de él y lo deje solo. Pero tampoco quería meterse en problemas ni estar de nuevo bajo el ojo público... estaba hastiado de eso.

.-.Hey! suéltame!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se echó a correr hacia el grupo de muchachos que veía, rodeando a uno más a quien supuso estaban atacando.

Aléjate de los problemas Harry, aléjate.

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar, afortunadamente sin distraerlos, no por la vocecilla que había empezado a aconsejarle dentro de su mente si no porque se dio cuenta que en ese lugar él era un don nadie más, que conocía solamente a una persona y que no sabía si es que el atacado se merecía la paliza.

Lamentablemente en su sangre no estaba el ser un simple espectador.

.-.Eh!-

A punto de adelantarse hacia el corro de jóvenes una mano palmeó su espalda. Harry se volvió súbitamente y se encontró con los hermosos ojos celeste claro de Chelmno, que se dirigieron de Harry a lo que pasaba al frente.

.-.Que pasa ahí?- le preguntó, con gravedad.

.-.No tengo idea- admitió el moreno.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, diciéndose sin palabras que tenían que ir a ayudar.

Aléjate de los problemas, al tacho. En segundos, Harry y Chelmno corrían hacia el grupo de muchachos y se detenían ante ellos, con la intención de saber que pasaba.

.-.Se les perdió algo 12?-

Un enorme muchacho de tez blanquísima y cabello rojo fuego los miró despectivamente, mientras seguía con la varita en alto, apuntando a un alumno visiblemente menor.

6 personas conformaban el círculo en el que el menor estaba atrapado, los 6 eran grandes y por lo hinchado de su pecho, Harry pudo deducir que estaban orgullosos de la musculatura que seguramente estaría bajo la túnica. 6 rostros hostiles que se curvaban en muecas de crueldad y regocijo, 6 razones por las que podía salir corriendo del lugar si es que no quería causar problemas.

.-.Botoloff?- Chelmno se dirigió a la víctima- que pasó?- le preguntó a los 6 enormes, sin una pizca de miedo.

.-.Nos está devolviendo cierto favorcillo- respondió sencillamente el pelirrojo- ahora si nos permiten, doces, tenemos que cobrar...-

.-.Bueno...-

El muchacho se dio media vuelta y con una mirada rápida a Harry le pidió que lo imitara. Confundido, Potter hizo lo mismo y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, Chelmno se volvió como un rayo.

.-._STUPEFY!-_

Gritó, sin tiempo de apuntar.

.-.Esto me lo enseñó mi hermana- le dijo a Potter, en una exhalación.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Uno había caído. Los 5 que restaban sacaron sus varitas con los ojos inyectados en rabia, mientras que Chelmno mantenía la suya en alto, con una sonrisa algo demente proyectándosele en la cara.

.-._STUPEFY_!- volvió a gritar- ayúdame!- obviamente se dirigía a Harry.

Presto, Potter había sacado su varita y se lanzaba contra los mastodontes. No quería, pero de alguna manera no podía contener la sonrisa que se elevaba a sus labios.

.-._Desmainus_!- gritó enardecido, tirando a uno al suelo

.-.Bien!- Chelmno celebró- pero tenemos que irnos- tomó de un brazo a Harry y del otro a Botoloff, que mantenía el gesto neutro.

.-.No vamos.. y los demás?- preguntó Harry, desilusionándose

.-. No es nuestra intención atacarlos, el objetivo era salvar a Botoloff, ya cumplimos...- tomó un poco de aire, durante la carrera- no hagas más mal del que debes-

No hagas más mal del que debes. Esa frase no concordaba para nada con el perfil de vándalo desalmado que le había dado Zoff de él y sus hermanos. De pronto, su cerebro empezó a funcionar, a hilar ideas y compararlas con lo que acababa de vivir: Chelmno había ido en ayuda de un amigo en una situación en la que no tenía las de ganar, porque no contaba con la ayuda de Harry y de ahí se desprendían dos ideas muy peculiares, la primera era que había entregado su confianza a Harry en un instante, con solo pedirle ayuda sabía que este iba a acudir... y la segunda que con asistencia del moreno las cosas se revirtieron ellos pasaron a tener cierta ventaja, a pesar de eso, Chelmno decidió retirarse porque no debía hacer más mal del que debía...

Todo lo que Zoff le había dicho el día anterior empezó a perder valor. No podía estar frente a un buscaproblemas y si es que lo era, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Tenía que tener cuidado, por siacaso.

Corredores más allá y cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya no podían encontrarlos, se detuvieron, respirando entrecortadamente y se miraron. El rostro del tal Botoloff al que habían librado del problema se mantenía neutro, incluso ceñudo... a lo mejor estaba aún asustado y no quería echarse a llorar ante ellos por pura hombría, eso y la sonrisa que Chelmno le dirigía desconcertaron a Harry.

La sonrisa del Schmahl era franca, fresca, confiable... todo su rostro era una especie de obra de arte perfecta, estética, definida. Era bello, pero más fuerte que la belleza con la que había nacido estaba la que venía del enorme campo de energía que concentraba a su alrededor, el que todos los seres humanos que Harry había conocido tenían. El campo del muchacho estaba inundado de paz, inocencia, pureza, respeto, frescura... era inevitable sentir cierta simpatía instantánea por él. Su interior refulgía a través de sus ojos y en ellos se podía sentir percibir algo más que todo lo que Harry había logrado codificar en su cerebro, un ingrediente extra, algo importante que se le estaba escapando... una especie de torbellino.. no lo podía describir de otra manera. Lo más impresionante era que todo eso se manifestaba aún cuando estaba cansado y que sonriera tan puramente después de haberse peleado.

.-.Gracias- le dijo, estirándole una mano- Harry, verdad?-

.-.Sí- el moreno se la estrechó, sonriendo también. ¿Qué tipo de criatura era esa?.

.-.Lo siento, no escuché bien tu nombre la clase pasada- explicó, levantando una mano- pero... te debo una- sonrió nuevamente.

.-.No, no te preocupes- después de todo el quebrar la promesa que se acababa de hacer no era toda la culpa del ojos celestes.

Chelmno le sonrió una última vez y cambió lentamente su rostro, al dirigirse a Botoloff.

.-. Patrek, esos tipos te cobran en sangre, lo sabes ¿Qué pasó?. No me podías pedir el favor a mi?- el muchacho sonaba preocupado y repentinamente estricto- que pasaba si es que no estaba ahí para...-

.-.Para que Chelmno?- preguntó bruscamente Botoloff- en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda. Mis asuntos los arreglo yo y si tenían que golpearme para saldar la cuenta, pues bien que me golpeen. ¡Pedirte un favor¡A ti!- bufó- ni siquiera somos amigos- se dio media vuelta- ah! Gracias por hacerme quedar como un completo cobarde, eres un idiota Schmahl-

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, abrió la boca para hablar, estaba indignado, como no le agradecía! Esos tipos enormes lo iban a dejar inconsciente por años...

.-.No digas nada- detuvo Chelmno, con los ojos tristes- Botoloff es consiente de lo que dice-

.-.Pero...-

.-.No pasa nada, de verdad-

.-.Es un imbécil-

Chelmno rió. Harry lo miró una vez más, con las palabras de Zoff resonándole en la cabeza y sin poderle dar crédito a ninguna de ellas.

.-.Que clase te toca?- le preguntó a Potter.

.-.Oh..- el aludido dudó unos segundos- Historia de la Magia-

.-. A, B o C?-

.-. B?-

.-.También yo-

* * *

El día estaba acabando cuando Harry y Chelmno salían de su última clase. Habían pasado el resto del día juntos y Potter había descubierto, en un proceso que involucraba sentimientos encontrados, que el joven era agradable, fácil de tratar y muy distinto a lo que Zoff le había pintado. Se sentía extrañamente en confianza con Chelmno, en pocas horas se habían convertido en algo muy cercano a amigos...

Lamentablemente existía algo de recelo en la actitud de Harry, no podía olvidar lo que sabía de él y temía que estuviera actuando o que fuese así por los primeros días, para luego revelar su verdadera personalidad totalmente distinta.

No estaba seguro de nada...

.-.Voy a cenar ¿Vienes?- preguntó Chelmno a Harry-

.-.No- rechazó el muchacho- no- repitió, temiendo que la primera hubiese sido demasiado rápida- no, estoy muy cansado-

.-.Oh bueno, nos vemos mañana-

.-.Sí...- dudó- hasta mañana-

¿Mañana? Eso significaba que le había agradado al muchacho o que lo tenía dijo en sus planes. Harry deseó jamás haber escuchado a Zoff hablando de él y sus hermanos y también jamás haber conocido al Schmahl. Estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar y cada frase que el muchacho decía era sometida a un riguroso análisis, estaba seguro que era su neura porque todo le sonaba sospechoso y casual a la vez.

Cuando llegó a su habitación estaba aún más confundido que antes, porque con más vueltas que le daba al asunto más se confundía y más pruebas encontraba de que Chelmno era inocente y culpable a la vez. Tenía miedo de pasar por estúpido y a la vez de perder a un buen amigo que lo podría ayudar a cargar lo que traía sobre los hombros.

.-.Mier..-

Se tumbó sobre su cama, recordando los instantes de pelea de la tarde. Había sentido la camaradería entre ambos, como la sintió mucho tiempo atrás con Ron, solo que no tan fuerte como con el pelirrojo... y no lo había dejado solo para que los gorilas se distraigan con él, mientras salvaba a su amigo, lo había llamado para retirarse y luego le había dicho que no se debía hacer más mal del que debía. Esas eran pruebas suficientes para contar con que Chelmno era buena persona pero siempre las palabras de Zoff lo ponían a dudar y retrocedía nuevamente al punto de partida.

.-.Harry?-

Franz entró al dormitorio, buscando a Potter.

.-.Sí- respondió este- en mi cama-

.-.Ya te vi- el muchacho se acercó- que tal tu día?-

.-.Cansado-

.-.Algo interesante-

Harry abrió la boca, por unos segundos pensó en contarle que había conocido a un Schmahl y que no le había parecido tan malo, pero la cerró... algo le decía que no, que se guardara eso para él.

.-.Nada-

.-.Lástima- Zoff bostezó sonoramente- mi día estuvo igual- admitió, tapándose la boca- pero me muero de hambre ¿Bajas a cenar?-

.-.No, estoy muy cansado-

. admitió con una sonrisa- te subo algo de comer si puedo-

.-.Gracias-

Cuando Zoff hubo cerrado la puerta, Harry se tumbó boca arriba en su cama comprendiendo que iba a pasar mucho hasta que se quedara dormido y de ahí mucho más hasta que pudiera desenredar las ideas en su cabeza.

* * *

HOLA! Ejejeje... creo q este capítulo es un poco largo, espero que les guste. Se van a encontrar con muchos "Harry" y "Chelmno" (o apellidos) escritos... he corregido algunos, pero siempre se me escapan y de seguro ahora más que nunca, aunq n sé... ustedes me dirán.

**Mariana: **No t preocupes x lo dl viaje, y mi fic xq de seguro va a estar colgado aquí x toa la eternidad (enterrado tras miles y miles y miles d fics futuros), más bien que te vaya super en tu viaje y disfrútalo mucho.

**Cris:** Gracias x seguirme! Y gracias x lo d q t gusta como escribo... nn. Con respecto a lo d mis trabajos y el desmerecimiento y toda la cuestión, es q no puedo evitar pensar así cuando leo los antiguos (la otra vez leí el primer capitulo dl d Artemis Black y casi me muero de la vergüenza... pero eso fue xq tenía cuanto cuando lo empecé a escribir? 12?.. xq los últimos son muy bonitos, tengo q admitirlo...)

**Javi: **Ya lo puse! Ahora te toca leer XDDD

**Carolina T: **Tantísimas gracias x seguir leyéndolo... y tb x lo dl fenomenal (q me enrojezco caray!) Perdona x lo d los capis cortos, pero es q a veces creo que es suficiente así xq no encuentro ningún lado x el q alargar y prefiero hacerlos chiquititititititititos a aburridos.

**Marina: **GRACIAS X LEER! Y en cuanto a lo de Remus, ps... no lo odia, es q Harry tiene q dejarse de estupideces d una vez y entender q es el líder y q no puede estar comportándose de esa manera, xq el mundo depend d él (si lo vemos d cierto punto) así q.. más q enfadado creo que está decepcionado y a la vez es así d frio x el castigo (sip, como dijiste)

**Kisuna: **Harry ni se imagina lo q le va a pasar. Gracias x seguir leyendo.

**Náyade:** Mmmmm... la escuela es fría eso es verdad, pero creo q lo dl aburrimiento tb es de parte de Harry x estar con el ánimo x los suelos y d Zoff que es 100 veces más pegado a las reglas que Hermione. Lo de las emociones fuertes... ehm.. de alguna manera Schwartzwald tendría que ser como un descanso de emociones para él, un lugar que lo haga más pensante, menos explosivo. Gracias x seguir leyendo...

**Lettice**: No t preocupes! Tu sigue estudiando y cuando puedas le das una leidita al fic. Muchas gracias x gastar tu tiempo leyendo, d vdd me haces sentir muy bien... y me enrojeces con lo dl talento especial...


	9. Dumbledore Dementor

Dumbledore dementor.-

.-.Estás tan cansado como yo?-

.-.No.. a penas empiezo-

.-.No suenas muy convencido-

.-.No es eso, es que... me sorprende, de verdad... porque casi siempre pienso que no podría soportar un día más, pero ahora, hablando contigo me doy cuenta que en realidad no estoy cansado-

.-.Oh-

.-.Pero no quiere decir que nos los extrañe-

.-.Es justamente eso lo que me está desgastando Harry... te extraño mucho y las cosas sin ti son de pronto más pesadas-

.-.Hermione yo...-

.-.Perdona, no sé desde cuando se me salen esas palabras, son una estupidez. Pero de verdad te extraño.. y Ron también! No me lo quiere decir pero debe creer que soy idiota para no darme que desde que tú no estás no es tan alegre como solía-

.-.Y Ginny...?-

.-.Oh, ella también está muy triste, ya sabes.. porque tú.. ya sabes. Pero no te preocupes cuando salga de ese lugar vas a poder estar con ella todo el tiempo que necesites-

.-.Yo no quier...-

* * *

.-.Ron-

Hermione abrió los ojos con miedo, susurrando el nombre de su amigo. A su lado, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y se volvió hacia ella con mucho cuidado.

.-.Que pasó?-

.-.De que?- preguntó la castaña, sin comprender.

.-.Me llamaste-

.-.No- y lentamente agregó- que me acuerde-

Ron la contempló por unos instantes, sin necesidad de que se lo dijera, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Era algo que se venía repitiendo noches atrás.

.-.Un sueño eh?-

.-.Sí- admitió ella, acurrucándose en el pecho de su amigo- de nuevo-

.-.Oh..- Ron la abrazó- no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera de que desaparezcan-

.-.No! no quiero dejar de soñar con Harry- un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pardos con algo de vergüenza, la noche siempre la volvía tan cobarde..

Weasley apoyó su cabeza en la de su mejor amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla. Desde que Potter no estaba, había tomado a esa como su misión: proteger a Hermione.

.-.Después de todo dormir juntos no fue una mala idea verdad?- le preguntó, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa- digo.. no hace frío porque duermes más cubierta que una momia, nadie nos molesta porque ni Filch se imaginaría donde estamos y ya no ronco tanto-

La castaña soltó una risita.

.-.Ya ves? Y lo mejor de todo es que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites- finalizó, mirándola a la cara.

.-.Gracias-

.-.No hay porqué-

* * *

Cuando Harry tomó conciencia de que estaba despierto, se encontró apretando fuertemente sus puños. Acababa de tener un sueño inquietante, que no podía definir como bueno o malo... bueno, porque había visto a Hermione y malo porque quería verla más tiempo, tocarla, abrazarla, ir con ella junto a Ron...

Se sentó y suspiró sonoramente, sin preocuparse por los demás que ocupaban la habitación. Deseaba que alguien estuviera ahí para tranquilizarlo, para decirle que solamente había sido un sueño y que volviera a dormir, alguien con quien pudiera desahogarse unos segundos. Pero no tenía nada de eso.

Tenía, en cambio, a un montón de lejanos que roncaban plácidamente en sus camas, tenía un par de sábanas suaves y frías cubriéndole el cuerpo en un lugar que no conocía, en donde salía un sol que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, que iluminaba un paisaje nuevo e indiferente en el que personas totalmente extrañas resolvían su vida de la manera como a él le hubiera gustado hacer la suya.

Pasaron las horas con él inclinado sobre sus rodillas y mirando a algún punto de la habitación que cambiaba con el curso de sus pensamientos. Sintió envidia de Ron y Hermione, porque por más que estuvieran en su situación al menos ellos se tenían uno al otro, podían reconfortarse, se iban a volver más unidos que nunca y en algún momento se iban a recuperar. A ellos no los habían sacado de Hogwarts.

... y con toda razón, ellos no habían hecho la gran estupidez que él.

¿Sabría Dumbledore por lo que estaba pasando? Lo tendría todo planeado para que escarmiente? o ya se habría quitado las culpas de encima, imaginándose que él, Harry Potter, estaba haciendo uso de su apellido para obtener privilegios y vivía como un rey en esa nueva escuela. O tendría la certeza de que la estaba pasando tan mal como lo hacía; si era así, entonces el anciano era más cruel de lo que jamás se habría podido imaginar.

.-.Te levantaste temprano?- le preguntó Zoff, rompiendo con toda su concentración. El muchacho estaba frente a él, con una bata de baño y el cabello mojado.

.-.Un poco- Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de que no adivine por qué lo había hecho.

.-.Tienes algo en la frente..- dijo de pronto Zoff, mirándolo fijamente y acercándose un poco a su cabeza descubierta.

.-.Que!- Potter se puso de pié de un solo movimiento y esquivó a su amigo, tomando la banda elástica del velador tan fuerte que se golpeó los dedos contra la madera- sí... eh, sí... es que... anoche, ayer hicimos mucho ejercicio en Artes y... yo... después del ejercicio estaba muy cansado- estaba más despierto que nunca y tan nervioso como el momento en el que su yo de 11 años le colocó la Piedra Filosofal en el bolsillo, frente a Voldemort- me vine a dormir y no me bañe.. estoy sucio por todas partes- terminó, aplastándose el cabello hacia la frente- pero me voy a bañar de inmediato-

.-.Es el mejor momento para que lo hagas, el agua está deliciosa- admitió Zoff, con una sonrisa en los labios y olvidando por completo lo de la frente del Gryffindor.

.-.Si eh?- Harry corrió hacia la puerta del baño- me esperas para ir a clase?-le preguntó, antes de cerrar la puerta

.-.No tenemos clase juntos, a menos que lleves Vuelo B-

.-.Vuelo?- se oyó la voz del muchacho, tras la puerta- Vamos a volar?- al fin algo bueno.

.-.Depende de la clase y de si eres de la Selección de Vuelo-

.-.Y eso que es?-

.-.Ya lo vas a ver...- Zoff se calló unos instantes- tu horario es el que está pegado a tu armario?- le preguntó, al cabo

.-.Supongo- respondió Harry, en realidad suponiéndolo.

.-.Estás en Vuelo A! O sea que nos vemos en el almuerzo-

Vuelo A... las tripas de Harry se revolvieron por unos segundos hasta que este entró a la bañera y se sumergió en el agua curiosamente caliente, Zoff tenía razón, estaba deliciosa.

Había procurado no demorarse mucho bañándose para llegar a tiempo a su clase. Mientras se colocaba la banda elástica, le dio un vistazo al pergamino que estaba pegado en su armario, que alguien había pegado en su armario, en el que estaba colocado con una impecable letra todo su horario, incluyendo salones y el nombre de los profesores.

Revisó una vez más, convenciéndose de que no había ninguna equivocación.

Vuelo A. Estaba clarísimo... iba a volar...

Volar, volar, volar, en su escoba... no, sin su escoba.

_.-Lamentablemente no te vas a un resort de vacaciones, los artículos como tu capa de invisibilidad, el mapa secreto que todos sabemos que tienes y tu escoba serán confiscados y te serán entregados cuando vuelvas-_

_.-.Mi escoba?- musitó el muchacho, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo... le estaban quitando todo lo que lo ataba a Hogwarts._

_Levantó el rostro y miró a Albus Dumbledore con resentimiento rayano al odio. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil encerrarlo en Azkaban? Iba a ser lo mismo de todas maneras, porque en ese mismo instante Dumbledore estaba actuando como su dementor._

_Se sentía tan miserable como un prisionero ante la guillotina, adivinando el segundo en el que el director lo hiciera salir de su despacho y le ordenara empezar a empacar para largarlo del lugar.. después de todo ya le había quitado lo que podía. _

_O no?._

_El director se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la larga manga derecha de su túnica, se las colocó nuevamente y miró a Harry a los ojos, mientras abría la boca.._

_... entonces sí había algo más que quitarle._

Por suerte la clase era en el claro así que pudo llegar sin contratiempos, aunque no estaba del todo feliz, sin su Saeta de Fuego volar no era lo mismo. Un pensamiento positivo vio a contrarrestar esa creciente tristeza: a lo mejor alguien más en la clase tenía una Saeta, a lo mejor se la podía pedir y podía disfrutar de la delicia de su vuelo unos segundos. Se volvió, buscando a alguien con el modelo, pero ni siquiera traían escobas.

.-.Alumnos- el profesor levantó la voz, haciendo que el grupo se reuniera en torno a él- los de la Selección de Vuelo a mi derecha, los demás tomen asiento... en un segundo estoy con ustedes.

Harry se volvió con envidia hacia los que se dirigían a la derecha del profesor y se sintió miserable por estar ahí, él debía volar, volaba muy bien, esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que admitía que era bueno. Volar estaba en su sangre, le era natural, como respirar... ¿Acaso Dumbledore no se lo había dicho al director de esa escuela? Él era el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor, había sido el buscador más joven en 100 años, no se merecía estar con un montón de personas que a lo mejor no sabían ni regular un cambio.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el profesor se acercó al grupo mayoritario que se mantenía en la tierra. Harry entre ellos, escuchó lentamente cada una de sus palabras, no podía negar que estaba inquieto, ansioso aunque sea por tocar una escoba.

.-.En este mapa- señaló a un enorme rollo de papiro con su varita y este se descorrió al instante, haciendo que algunos de los muchachos se hicieran hacia atrás para dejar que se estire correctamente, era del tamaño aproximado de media cancha de quidditch- ubicarán dos puntos y trazarán las coordenadas exactas de cada uno de ellos, así como la mejor ruta que se debería seguir para llegar sin problemas a- abrió la mano- el punto que ustedes hayan escogido. Tengan en cuenta los bosques, desiertos, mares y los lugares en los que la oscuridad indica noche. Sí, como en el mundo real se irá haciendo de noche o de día en cada país. Si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en llamarme y si toman posiciones más elaboradas lo tomaré en cuenta-

Un baldazo de agua fría cayó sobre Harry. ¿Coordenadas? Iba a trabajar coordenadas en Vuelo?... ¿Coordenadas?... EN VUELO?... Se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de decidir si es que estaba furioso o frustrado. Sin duda Dumbledore era su dementor, lo había mandado a un lugar que era totalmente opuesto a él.

Sintió como todos los demás alumnos pasaron a su lado, dirigiéndose al enorme mapa y parándose sobre los puntos que habían de elegir. Algunos los marcaban con su varita al azar, otros lo pensaban muy bien y la mayoría ya estaba de trasero sobre el papiro, con una ruma de pergaminos al lado, libros al otro y sacando infinitas cuentas o tomando mediciones. Él estaba estático, incapaz de creer lo que vivía. Eso había sido demasiado, la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a dar de zancadas hacia la entrada del castillo con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, la derecha acariciaba su varita, por si a alguien se le ocurría la brillante idea de llamarle la atención, un solo movimiento y ¡ZAS! a la enfermería, lo juraba por su Saeta.

Y no era que estuviera abandonando su plan de nueva vida en ese lugar, era que el cambio fue demasiado brusco y brutal como para poder soportarlo de pié. Y no tenía nada de extraño o de especial, a ver.. que pusieran a Minerva MacGóngall de camionera? Lo iba a aceptar con una sonrisa en los labios? Iba a aprender a manejar ese mismo día, esforzándose por sus compañeros muggles? No! Iba a asesinar a quien la hubiera colocado en el cargo con el Crucio más poderoso que jamás había brotado de su varita.

De pronto el rostro de Hermione le vino a la mente. Se detuvo, soltó su varita y se palpó el pecho, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo agarró con ambas manos y lo abrió.

_Te voy a esperar para siempre_

Como si le hubieran aplicado un encantamiento tranquilizador, toda la sangre dejó de correr hacia su cabeza y sus músculos se relajaron. La idea de irse de la clase perdió fuerza poco a poco, con cada leída que le daba a la frase. Su enojo fue menguando y el hecho de que no podía volar empezó a entrar, dolorosa y lentamente, a su lista de resignaciones...

_Te voy a esperar para siempre_

Hermione estaría pensando en él ahora?

El rubor no bajó en ningún momento de sus mejillas, ni cuando se volvió hacia los demás y se acercó lentamente a su maleta para tomar los útiles que necesitaba, tampoco cuando escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que una rolliza muchacha de rostro alegre le hacía sobre como realizar mejor su trabajo o cuando lo terminó y comprobó que a pesar de lo simple que fuera su trabajo se sentía algo contento por haberlo terminado. No dejó de pensar en Hermione en ningún momento, se la imaginaba dándole amigables palmadas en el hombro, arengándolo para que no se rindiera, repitiéndole con la mirada que lo iba a esperar para siempre.

.-.Ya ves?- le dijo la gordita, sonriéndole abiertamente al fin de clase, cuando se encaminaban a otra aula- no tienes porqué complicarte tanto con las cosas, tómalas como vienen sin preguntarte tanto si es que son buenas o malas- suspiró- no siempre, al menos cuando tengas mucho en la cabeza-

La muchacha sonrió una vez más y se alejó de él, despidiéndose con la mano.

.-.Nos vemos luego!-

.-.Que tal la clase?-

La voz de Chelmno sonó tras él. Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente

Algo lo hacía traer las palabras de Zoff cada vez que Chelmno le hablaba, haciendo imposible una comunicación completa entre ellos, pero esa vez, con las palabras de la gordita tan frescas en la cabeza envió las advertencias de su amigo al tacho. Estaba decidido: iba a dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto... a él Chelmno le parecía una buena persona y eso era suficiente, si tenían que ser amigos, lo serían.

.-.Bien y a ti?-

.-.También, que clase tienes?-

.-.Herbología B-

.-.También yo-

.-.Vamos?-

.-.Vamos-

* * *

Hey! Es el capítulo máslargo que he escrito en mi vida, espero que no se les haga inacabable. Ehm... ojalá q el sistema d no se haya comido palabras, ni signos d interrogación.. xq hasta dond yo revisé todo estaba bien.

Un beso enorme a todos y muchísimas gracias x leer, d antemano. Ojalá q les guste.

**Ginger:** Como tú misma descubriste, el castillo está situado en algún lugar de Alemania (o alrededores) por lo que la mayoría d las personas que están ahí deberían hablar en alemán ¿Si o no?.. pero sucede lo mismo que en Dumstrang o Beauxbatons, que saben hablar inglés (en este caso español) solo q sin las muletillas que me parecen bastante molestas y creo que la cuestión idiomática esta se notaría más en el acento... sobre el que tp he espeficicado mucho, mi culpa, shame on me.. por otro lado, el buen manejo de inglés (español) de los alumnos (Zoff como primer y máximo referente) se debe a que la escuela busca mantener cierto status con referente a las otras, x eso se estudia más tiempo que en Hogwarts y por eso se ven obligados a manejar dos idiomas: el mater y el que desgraciadamente habla todo el mundo (inglés)... aquí me quedo, porque si no me explayo demasiado y te escribo un fanfic en lugar de review al review XD. Ojalá que te haya aclarado la duda, xq si no ya sabes, vuelve a preguntar con toda confianza. Un besote enorme y muchas gracias x seguir leyendo ( pensé q habías abandonado el fic.. :'( )

**Aidee: **Muchas gracias x empezar a leer! Aquí viene el capítulo y ojalá satisfaga tu curiosidad.

**Larien Black: **Te lo has leído todo en un ratito? WOW crédito para ti, xq hasta a mí se me hace un poco pesado... Me alegro mucho d q t haya gustado


	10. Juicio de Medianoche

Juicio de Medianoche.-

Uno de ellos tenía que saber donde estaba Franz, así que Harry aún adormilado en su cama se colocó la banda elástica, sus gafas y se levantó algo pesado, dirigiéndole a sus compañeros de habitación una mirada de interpelación.

.-.Alguien ha visto ha Zoff?- preguntó

Todos en la habitación negaron con la cabeza mientras seguían abocados a sus funciones. Harry recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta dar con la cama perfectamente bien tendida del muchacho, a lo mejor había salido hace mucho porque tenía una clase temprano.

Rascándose la cabeza se dirigió hacia su armario y leyó lo que el día le tenía deparado.

* * *

Dos de la tarde y media del mismo día, Jueves, Harry asentía con fervor ante un Chelmno paciente, que le explicaba paso a paso y con mayor detalle los secretos y mañas de las dichosas Coordenadas que le habían pedido en vuelo. 

.-.Entendiste?- preguntó finalmente el muchacho de los ojos celestes.

.-.Algo- admitió Harry con media sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus ojos recorrían en mapa y los cálculos hechos en él a fin de entender.

.-.Es cuestión de práctica- dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pié- no hemos almorzado ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de _Tante_ Tirana?-

.-.De quien?-

.-.De una señora... algo de comer-

.-.No tengo hambre-

Chelmno lo miró con la boca abierta al tiempo que soltaba una especie de gruñido.

.-.Alguien más que puede morir de inanición con Treblinka?- preguntó, sin poder comprender como alguien podía no querer comer luego de toda la mañana sin probar un solo bocado de nada- espera un rato aquí, voy a ver que tiene _Tante_ para darme.

Por unos segundos, la mueca desesperada de Ron apareció en el rostro de Chelmno.

* * *

Tres muchachas suspiraron al verlos pasar. 

Chelmno sonrió tímido.

.-.Admiradoras?- preguntó Harry con algo de sorna.

Como respuesta, un sonoro palmazo en la espalda. Potter sonrió, sintiendo el alivio de haber pasado de ser el protagonista de acciones como esas a ocupar el lugar de espectador.

* * *

Cuatro de la mañana del viernes y Harry se despertaba sobresaltado, tratando de enfocar un punto seguro en la habitación, pero sus ojos lo veían todo borroso. La inseguridad que el sueño le había traído aumentó y trató de tranquilizarse a base de su tacto, así que se derrumbó sobre su cama, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas en cada milímetro de su cuerpo... lentamente las respiraciones volvían a su ritmo y su cerebro comprendía que lo que acababa de pasar estaba convirtiéndose en un ritual.

* * *

.-.¿Cinco pergaminos para el lunes? Pero si ni siquiera tenemos clase ese día- lo había querido evitar, de verdad que sí, Harry había prometido ser un mejor estudiante en ese lugar, pero la primera tarea que le dejaban era de por sí un abuso: Un ensayo de 5 pergaminos sobre la posibilidad que tenían los muggles de descubrir la existencia del mundo mágico durante la quema de brujas de la edad media.

Chelmno sonrió a su lado.

.-. No te parece mucho?- preguntó Harry.

.-.Schwartzwald cuesta- asintió el muchacho y tras esperar unos prudentes segundos- ... nunca te habías quejado antes- agregó, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa formándosele en los labios.

Harry bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Las palabras de Chelmno no habían sido de reproche, es más, las había notado amistosas... pero eran una prueba de que su Yo estaba volviendo y eso no podía ser bueno, porque entonces vendría acompañado de su extraña relación amorosa los problemas.

* * *

Seis veces había estado a punto de decirle Ron a Chelmno. 

Por un lado, eso indicaba que su amistad esta progresando pero por el otro estaba tropezándose con la misma piedra una y otra vez sin tomarse la molestia de alejarla o de levantar el pié lo suficiente como para evitar el contratiempo. Una vez más se daba cuenta de que seguía dependiente de su pasado y sabía perfectamente que eso no era bueno.

.-.R.. Chelmno¿me pasas la sal?-

Siete.

* * *

Siete de la noche, la habitación de los chicos estaba vacía a excepción de Harry, quien sentado en su cama esperaba pacientemente a Zoff hacía ya hora y media. Sus ojos tenían la mirada fija en la puerta, a espera de cualquier movimiento o rasgo que se apareciera. Ya era el segundo día que pasaba sin verlo y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

* * *

Ocho libros abiertos ante él, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y el mal humor de pasar su primer fin de semana haciendo tarea. Por suerte estaba acompañado. 

.-.Me tengo que ir- Chelmno se puso de pié, recogiendo sus pergaminos y guardándolos en su morral.

.-.Terminaste?- preguntó Harry, rompiendo su concentración.

.-.No, tengo cosas que hacer-

Potter asintió, pasándose una mano por el rostro y dándole un vistazo dramático a todo lo que tenía colocado en la mesa.

.-.Nos vemos luego?- preguntó el Schmahl, alejándose.

.-.No te preocupes, voy a estar aquí tooodo el día-

* * *

Nueve pergaminos arrugados en el piso, la mano de Harry jamás había sido buena para escribir y su mente no coordenaba las ideas de manera que pudieran salir fluidamente de su cerebro. De todas maneras tenía que seguir intentándolo, era su primer trabajo en Historia de la Magia y tenía que hacerlo bien.

* * *

.-.¿ "Diez maneras de despistar a su vecino muggle"?-

Harry tomó un libro bastante viejo entre sus manos y leyó el título escrito en el lomo con letras plateadas. Pestañeó un par de veces, estimando su nivel de utilidad para el ensayo que estaba haciendo y lo puso bajo su brazo izquierdo, junto con tantos otros que habían pasado la prueba de rigor.

A lo mejor era que estaba solo en un lugar perfectamente desconocido, pero jamás se había sentido tan cómodo investigando en una biblioteca.

No, era que se imaginaba el rostro de orgullo que Hermione habría puesto al verlo y eso lo animaba a seguir.

* * *

A once pasos de la mesa que el morocho ocupaba, tres personas se detuvieron. 

.-...rmanos!- terminaba de exclamar una voz altisonante

.-.Baja la voz Balzec- pidió algo duramente la de una chica, medio susurrando- estamos en una biblioteca-

.-.Bueno hermanito, te dejamos-

.-.Hasta mañana- se despidió la muchacha.

.-.Hasta mañana- respondió Chelmno.

.-. Conquien estás estudiando?-

.-. Conun amigo, Treblinka-

.-.Ese que está durmiendo al frente?- preguntó el altisonante, señalando a la mesa de Harry, en la que este roncaba plácidamente con la cabeza enterrada entre los libros.

.-.Sí-

* * *

Doce, medianoche y Harry aún meditaba la respuesta para la pregunta uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio le había hecho: Si había tenido una buena semana en la nueva escuela. 

Lo más seguro era que para ese momento el muchacho estaría bien dormido y que al día siguiente ni siquiera recordara la pregunta, pero a Harry eso le pareció motivo suficiente para ponerse a pensar muy bien en lo que había sucedido y como consecuencia se vio inundado de los recuerdos del conjunto de días que se sucedieron desde que dejó Hogwarts.

Su primera impresión de la respuesta era negativa, pero no podía ser tan cínico consigo mismo y negar que no había estado triste todo el tiempo, menos cuando él y Chelmno se habían hecho tan buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo.

Sonrió mientras se ponía de costado, dispuesto a dormir.

Sus ojos empezaron a picarle, los cerró lentamente y empezó a sentir como un manto de sopor lo cubría...

.-._JUCH!-_

Potter abrió los ojos de inmediato, sentía que el grito había sido proferido a pocos metros de él.

.-.Tápate con la frazada- le dijo la voz adormilada de alguien a unas cuantas camas de distancia- así no vas a escuchar nada-

Harry asintió medio dormido, se apresuró a tapar su cabeza y cuando lo hizo ¡Oh Maravilla! Las risas, ruidos, gritos y etc desaparecieron por completo.

Eran aproximadamente las doce y media, oficialmente domingo, cuando Harry por fin encontró descanso.

**

* * *

**

**HEY! He terminado el capi de hoy...**

Creo q ya se han dado cuenta q es una especie de recuento d lo q ha pasado dsd el jueves hasta el sábado, se me ocurrió la idea y espero que haya funcionado.

Para este capítulo ya se entiende que Chelmno y Harry se han hecho amigos, al menos trato de mostrar un poco de su relación y de descubrir más aspectos del muchacho Schmahl ¿A ustedes q les parece él?

Ah! Estoy poniendo un poco d palabras en alemán (ojalá q mi diccionario este bien!) y se las aclaro:

_Tante:_ Tía. En este caso nos referimos a Tante Tirana o Tía Tirana, que es la bruja proveedora de comida en Schwartzwald (xq aquí los elfos tienen la orden estricta d no alimentar a nadie fuera d las horas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena... a excepción d los q se ocupan de la fruta) cuya modalidad es bastante peculiar: los alumnos solamente reciben una unidad llamada "Cubierto" que puede ser cualquier pieza de comida, desde una pizza hasta chocolate caliente con galletitas, depende de la amabilidad con la que le pidas a Tante y el humor que trae consigo en el día.

_Juch: _VIVA! Ea!

**Laura owl:** Gracias x el review! Y ps sí, a mi tb me gusta más Hogwarts, pero Schwartzwald tiene su gracia, solo q como estamos conociendo la escuela al ritmo de Harry, compartimos su visión. MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER! Y x tener tantas opiniones acerca d lo q pasa en el fic... d vdd me emociona saber q te has sumergido tanto. ¿Las clases de vuelo son una patada en el trasero verdad? Ejejejeje, yo tb me las imaginé crueles al momento de escribirlas. Con respecto a lo de Dumbledore, lamentablemente (para Harry) no piensa levantarle el castigo en muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho. Muchos besotes

**Ginger:** Que bonito q viajaste! Y ps las cabinas son lo d menos, lo q importa es q el lugar era muy bonito y q estás de vuelta sin ningún daño. Ojalá q hayas disfrutado mucho y conocido tb! Yo me muero x irme de viaje.. pero no puedo ¬¬. Espero q no tengas ningún tropezón con el alemán q ponga y si algo sta mal me lo dices.. Un beso grande tb para tíiii


	11. Aliados de la nocturnidad

Aliados de la nocturnidad.-

.-.Era obvio que ese tipo lo iba a golpear-

.-.Claro! por eso Sven lo retó en varitas-

.-.No termino de entender. ¿Acaso el grandote no es bueno también en eso?-

.-.No! y ahí está la estrategia, porque Volker lo iba a despedazar a patadas, pero no es bueno para encantamientos- Chelmno hizo una mueca que aseguraba la bestialidad del tal Volker en la magia- en cambio Sven es bélico, mágicamente hablando-

.-.Entonces va a haber un duelo de todas maneras?-

.-.Si-

Harry y el Schmahl habían salido de la clase de Gremmer con la Historia saturándoles las venas, cuando se encontraron con un enorme corro de gente rodeando a un par de muchachos.. tímidamente se acercaron a ver que pasaba y cuando salieron de ahí tenían todos los argumentos embutidos hasta el cansancio.

.-.Schmahl-

Los dos se volvieron, para encontrarse con un muchacho de oscuro cabello y mirada torva que tenía los ojos fijos en Chelmno, entornados en una mueca de extraña repugnancia.

.-.Que quieres?- preguntó el aludido con brusquedad. Harry se sorprendió, jamás lo había escuchado respondiéndole así a nadie.

.-.Te he escuchado diciendo..-

.-.Me has escuchado diciendo que?-

.-. Cosas

.-. Valerianno tengo tiempo- el Schmahl le indicó a Harry que lo siguiera y trataron de pasar al muchacho de los ojos torvos.

.-.Y quien es este tipo que está contigo?-

Harry se detuvo al instante, sintiendo la varita del tal Valerian justo en el huequecito del cuello. Lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que ni atinó a tomar su varita o guardar las manos en los bolsillos, al contrario, los levantó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

.-.No te metas con mi amigo-

Los ojos de Harry se corrieron ligeramente a la izquierda, para ver como Chelmno apretaba firmemente el pecho del muchacho con su varita.

.-.Bien- Valerian sonrió y su varita fue del cuello de Harry al pecho de su amigo.

Ambos se miraron con odio.

.-.No se permiten hermanos como padrinos- advirtió de pronto el muchacho que los había atacado.

Potter no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo el chico, es más, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sí supo que su amigo lo necesitaba, así que recogió toda la estupidez de su cuerpo que no había usado por casi semana y media, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Chelmno y dijo con voz muy firme:

.-.Yo voy a ser su padrino-

Lo había ayudado, lo supo de inmediato, porque el de ojos celestes relajó los hombros en señal de alivio. De pronto, los ojos de Valerian se clavaron en los de Harry, luego se separaron de él y lo miraron de pies a cabeza.

.-.Vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para ganarnos-

.-.No creo-

.-.A que hora nos vemos?-

.-.A las 10 en Astrología-

.-.Hecho-

Las varitas de ambos se separaron de sus pechos y los tres siguieron su camino. Unos pasos más adelante y Harry todavía no tenía la certeza de lo que había hecho, pero algo le decía que había sido ligeramente alejado de los planes de tranquilidad que tenía

.-.Que acaba de pasar?- preguntó.

.-.Eso que viste- indicó Chelmno- lo de las varitas en el pecho significa que nos estamos retando a un duelo-

.-.Él te retó?-

.-.No, lo yo reté-

Potter abrió y cerró la boca de inmediato, acababa de comprender a la velocidad de un rayo que Chelmno se había metido en una pelea por defenderlo.

.-.No tenías que..-

.-.Nadie se mete con mis amigos- admitió Schmahl- menos injustamente-

.-.No me hizo nada-

.-.No te hizo nada?- Chelmno se detuvo y se paró delante de Harry con los ojos encendidos en rabia- que te pongan la varita en el cuello es la peor burla que te pueden hacer, te están diciendo débil, inútil, cobarde- suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse- además él estaba buscando pelea desde el principio. Puede que sea tranquilo, pero idiota...- negó con la cabeza, volviéndose y empezando a caminar.

.-.Entonces tenemos que ir a Astrología a las 10-

Un profundo sentimiento de amistad por Chelmno atacó a Harry de pronto.

* * *

9:30 de la noche, Harry había quedado en ir a buscar a Chelmno a un aula enorme a la que a penas recordaba como llegar.

El eco de sus pasos lo hacía más consiente que nunca de su soledad, aunque fuera una cuestión meramente simbólica significaba mucho para Harry... no pudo evitar traer a su mente a Ron y Hermione. De pronto una serie de palabras mezcladas llamaron su atención.

.-._STUTZER!_-

.-.Nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

.-.Ni pienses en ir a ese lugar!-

.-.Treblinka, no te gastes-

.-.CHELMNO!-

.-.De verdad quiero ir. Nadie me está obligando-

.-.Si Balzec se entera..-

.-.Le vas a decir?-

.-.No-

.-.Gracias-

.-._Stutzer.._-

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, la perilla se giró. Harry corrió a apoyarse en la pared y para cuando Chelmno salió de la habitación forzó su gesto de normalidad, no quería que su amigo supiera que había estado escuchando tras las puertas.

.-.Vamos?- preguntó el ojiceleste, acercándose a Potter.

.-.Vamos- Harry asintió.

De pronto, el muchacho empezó a sentir a su conciencia golpeteado fuertemente contra sus sienes, a lo mejor apoyar a Chelmno había estado mal... a lo mejor era justamente lo que sus amigos habían hecho con él en Hogwarts. ¿Y si castigaban al Schmahl por su culpa?.

.-.Te sientes bien?- preguntó Chelmno, volviéndose hacia Harry.

.-.Sí.. no... sí-

.-.No te preocupes, no nos van a encontrar-

.-.No es eso lo que me preocupa- musitó el moreno

Con algo de vergüenza, Harry encontró que se le hacía más fácil decir la verdad oculto en la creciente oscuridad del enorme castillo.

.-.A mi hermana no le gustan estas cosas, por eso me estaba gritando.

.-.Eh?-

.-.La escuchaste ¿no?-

.-.Lo siento.. no quise-

.-.No te preocupes, cuando grita es imposible no escucharla- Chelmno sonrió amargamente- gracias por acompañarme-

.-.No hay de qué-

El peso del remordimiento se fue disolviendo poco a poco, a medida que sus pasos iban aumentando la velocidad y la respiración tranquila de Chelmno lo contagiaba. Sonrió de medio labio, esperando al menos estar cerca.

.-.Llegamos-

Chelmno se estiró con elegancia hacia la perilla de la puerta y la giró, estaba sorprendentemente sin seguro. Harry asintió decidido y ambos entraron a la habitación lo más silenciosos que pudieron.

.-._Lumus!_-

Un par de chasquidos hicieron que se pusiera en guardia y volviera la mirada hacia la puerta. Un enorme muchacho la acababa de conjurar y le devolvía una sonrisa de reto en el exacto momento en el que se plantaba delante de ella.

Las manos de Harry estaban ansiosas por tomar su varita, pero cada vez que veía a su amigo, delante suyo, con los brazos tan relajados y puestos fuera de la túnica, se detenía. A lo mejor era parte de un protocolo que no conocía y si sacaba su varita infringiría normas y perjudicaría a Chelmno.

.-._Wilkommen, _Chelmno y compañía_-_

Valerian Yusuf se acercó a ellos a paso solemne, un muchacho rubio un poco más alto que él estaba guardándole las espaldas, probablemente era su padrino.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa ante las palabras del oponente y esperaba que los dos sacaran sus ojos de él para preguntarle a Chelmno que significaba Wilk-no-se-que-cosa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Valerian se echó a reír.

.-.Tu amigo no conoce el mater?- preguntó, divertido.

Chelmno no se movió.

.-.Ya me parecía que no eras lo suficientemente bueno como para ser paisano- se acercó a Harry, rompiendo la línea- y dime.. de donde eres, extranjerito?- le preguntó, con bastante asco.

Antes de que Potter pudiera responder, el Schmahl había estirado su brazo y colocado su puño a presión sobre el hombro de Valerian, luego volteó la cabeza marcialmente y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

.-.Si tú lo rompes, yo también- fue lo único que le dijo, antes de que el inquisidor volviera a su sitio.

.-.Me sorprende que hayas escogido a un extranjero como padrino. Ellos que pueden saber!- agregó desdeñoso y luego, dirigiéndose a Harry- me voy a divertir mucho pateando tu trasero exportado-

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se crispó, el tipo había ido demasiado lejos con los insultos. Sin importarle el protocolo, su mano derecha se introdujo elegantemente en su túnica y una vez ahí, acarició su varita, preparándola.

Chelmno dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Harry lo imitó. Valerian y su padrino hicieron lo mismo, a continuación un muchacho de cabeza rapada se colocó al centro.

.-. Más te vale que le traduzcas el discurso, Schmahl!- gritó Yusuf.

Harry apretó los puños, pero en el momento en el que el muchacho rapado empezó a hablar, un duro golpe frío en la boca del estómago lo hizo sentirse idiota... no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Su rabia creció y no exactamente por pasar vergüenza frente a los que estaban en el lugar, sino por sentirse discriminado y tan impotente... de pronto quiso volver a Hogwarts más que nunca, estar en su hogar.

.-.Acaba de presentarnos- la voz de Chelmno lo hizo reaccionar- "Reunidos en nocturnidad desenvainamos nuestras varitas, solo durante la noche estas palabras dejan de funcionar y se convierten en actos, puesto que si hemos llegado aquí es porque no hay más de que hablar. Si has cruzado la puerta y todavía escuchas lo que te digo, has dejado de ser un espectador, eres acción, hombre y varita al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo, compañero. Si mi intención es vencerte, cuídate; si es deshonrarte, arrodíllate, porque no me voy a ir hasta que haya cumplido mi cometido. Ninguna palabra saldrá de las paredes que nos protegen, ninguna persona entrará al duelo a menos que la llame por su nombre y la invite a participar en mi contra. Si me delatas, cobarde, la peor de mis maldiciones sobre ti y si te delato, no me volverás a ver jamás. Padrino, si alguien saca sangre de mi cuerpo, entra al círculo a apoyarme, juntos lograremos la victoria, pero no des el golpe certero que eso le corresponde a mi apellido. La conexión está hecha y no la podrás romper. Sangre, silencio y nocturnidad. Que sea productiva la jornada"-

En ningún momento Chelmno había abandonado la posición inicial de su cabeza y sin embargo, Harry había escuchado a su voz traduciéndole lo que el muchacho rapado decía. Asintió agradecido, si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces Potter no hubiera sabido cuando entrar y que no hacer durante el duelo. Ahora estaba preparado.

.-.A la cuenta de cinco- anunció el que parecía el moderador, colocándose detrás del cabeza rapada- Yusuf y Schmahl. Uno..-

.-.Cuando cuente cinco- nuevamente la voz de Chelmno se dirigía a Harry- agáchate..-

.-.Dos.. tres-

.-.Valerian va a intentar golpearte-

.-.Cuatro...-

.-.Alerta permanente-

.-.Cinco!-

.-._Stupefy!_-

Harry se lanzó al suelo y rodó por el piso, en efecto, Yusuf había tratado de derribarlo primero.

.-._Desmaius!- _gritó Chelmno, al tiempo que se agachaba.

Valerian detuvo su intención de ponerse de rodillas de inmediato. El Schmahl había adivinado sus intenciones.

.-.Augh!- y ahora caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

.-.Nos van a escuchar- una gota gruesa de sudor recorrió la espalda de Harry.

El muchacho alto que estaba ante la puerta negó con la cabeza lentamente.

.-.No sabrían de la muerte de nadie aquí, a menos que se abra la puerta-

Eso no fue exactamente relajante.

.-.Eh!-

Un rayo amarillo acababa de chocar el pedazo de pared junto a la nuca del muchacho, quien al instante se hizo a un lado.

Valerian lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Chelmno se puso inmediatamente ante él, Yusuf lo atacó, pero un movimiento ágil bastó para evitarlo, dio un par de pasos, levantó la varita y la bajó de golpe, confundiendo a su oponente corrió tras él y firmemente gritó

.-._Depulso!-_

Harry estaba sorprendido. Los dos chicos que peleaban tendrían aproximadamente su edad y lo hacían con una técnica impresionante. Chelmno parecía haber marcado sus movimientos desde antes porque los hacía con total seguridad, soluciones se le ocurrían al instante y la rapidez con la que ejecutaba... había visto a pocos pelear así.

Valerian se levantó con una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su labio roto.

.-.Wilfried- musitó el muchacho, volviéndose a su padrino.

El rubio entró a la pelea.

Ahora eran dos contra Chelmno. Harry apretó los puños, por muy bueno que su amigo fuera, ahora tenía a dos con los que lidiar y en un espacio bastante cerrado. Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos de ansiedad, quería entrar a ayudarlo...

.-.Pero que..-

Injusticia, tanto Wilfried como Valerian estaban usando hechizos que no podrían sacarle una sola gota de sangre a Chelmno, pero que sí lo herían. Los saltitos se hicieron más grandes y los puños apretaron aún más.

.-.Harry-

Un golpe contundente y la mejilla derecha del Schmahl tenía una cortadura.

.-._Depulso!- _bramó Potter, entrando a la pelea

Ambos oponentes fueron expulsados hacia la pared con tanta fuerza que estuvieron segundos sin moverse en el suelo.

Oía a Chelmno respirar con dificultad y sin embargo estaba parado tan recto como siempre, con los ojos fijos en Valerian y el rostro apacible deformado en una mueca de rabia.

.-.Vamos- lo oyó decir.

.-._Desmaius_- gritaron ambos.

.-._Protejo!_- la mano rápida de Wilfried se interpuso.

Valerian se puso de pié con los ojos inyectados de rabia.

.-._Stupefy!- _

Harry se quedó petrificado.

.-._Petrificus Totalus-_ dijo, segundos después sin convencimiento, apuntando al rubio. Se volvió extrañado hacia Chelmno y lo encontró subiendo y bajando el pecho al ritmo de su respiración, mientras miraba a Valerian, quien buscaba ponerse de pié apoyándose de la pared.

Sus oídos trataron de afinarse y escuchar pasos en las afueras, el ruido que se había producido pudo haber sido el de una explosión y sin embargo nadie más en el castillo parecía darse cuenta.

.-._Überbrücker_- dijo una voz con rabia.

.-.Vamos- le dijo Chelmno a Harry- trae al otro padrino-

Potter asintió, se volvió hacia Wilfried y empujó su parcialmente petrificado cuerpo hasta la pared en la que estaba Valerian.

.-._Ich.._- el chico de los ojos celestes se detuvo- "No gano ni pierdo, no huyo por cobarde, te doy una oportunidad más..."- nuevamente se detuvo- ya sabes de lo que soy capaz y de lo que somos capaces. Te dejo porque ver a un trece así me da pena y mi amigo no merece perder más su tiempo-

Ambos les dieron la espalda y empezaron su camino hacia la puerta. Harry se detuvo, se volvió y se acercó a Valerian.

.-.El extranjerito pateó tu trasero nacional- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

_

* * *

_

_Stutzer_: Tonto

_Wilkommen_: Bienvenidos

_Uberbrücker_: tramposo

(espero q mi diccionario esté bien y si no, con toda confianza chicas, las correcciones)

Holaaa! Lamento mucho la demora y espero que les guste este capi. Los review a los review los pongo en el siguiente, si es que eso no les molesta. De adelantado un beso ENORME a todas x leer.

Algunas explicaciones necesarias:

_.-.Si tú lo rompes, yo también- fue lo único que le dijo, antes de que el inquisidor volviera a su sitio._ Con esta expresión, Chelmno se refiere al hecho de romper la línea de protocolo, es decir, frente a frente los oponentes y los padrinos tras ellos. En otras palabras, estaba amenazando a Valerian... si es que él seguía ahí, entonces Schmahl podía golpear a su padrino (o al oponente mismo) con total confianza (xq el primer en romper el protocolo había sido otro y si ya estaba roto, no había ninguna especie de injuria


	12. No capitulo, aclaración

**Holap! Antes que empiece todo, voy a dar las explicaciones del caso, porque la apreciación de **Elementhp **se me hizo bastante válida. Por una parte, a lo mejor tienes razón y Harry ha pasado a un segundo plano, pero todo está justificado: **

**1.- porque acaba de entrar a una escuela en un país totalmente distinto, en donde estudian personas con la idiosincrasia totalmente distinta a la suya y a la que estaba acostumbrada (como se va dando cuenta), con otras tradiciones (que son mucho más elaboradas o marciales o mafiosas o el nombre que le quieran poner), entonces, Harry que es un humano normal, es más, un adolescente, siente cierto recelo, cierto temor de decir o hacer algo que empeore su situación. **

**2.- Potter está en Schwartzwald x "mérito propio" y de alguna manera sufre xq ha sido arrancado de su mundo sin la oportunidad de despedirse bien de él... eso, las palabras de Dumbledore y la reflexión que hace sobre el castigo en general lo han hecho ponerse a pensar y sacar la conclusión de que debe alejarse de los problemas, mantener una especie de perfil bajo (a eso también contribuye el hecho de estar hastiado de ser el centro de la atención) **

**3.- Nadie sabe (excepto yo) lo que Dumbledore le ha dicho a Harry durante el tiempo que tuvieron a solas en el despacho del director. **

**4.- Me gusta mucho hacer a los personajes bastante humanos, con defectos, virtudes, secretos.. y creo que uno de los defectos de Harry es la timidez... además de que no me gusta el hecho de "Potter el gran mago super conocido en todos los lugares del mundo". No quiero que se haga el héroe de la nueva escuela ni bien llega, no me parece interesante. **

**5.- Una de las características menos favorables de Schwartzwald es el racismo (combinado con el -tal ves ultra- nacionalismo) y el orgullo de sus estudiantes (Valerian y Zoff como máximos exponentes, hasta ahora), lo que los lleva a ser agresivos y si recordamos que Harry no quiere problemas, entonces no puede ir contra ellos con la fuerza que debería (por ahora)**

**6.-Hasta ahora lo he tratado de enfocar (a Harry) desde el punto medio dramático de estar solo en un lugar con demasiadas barreras por cruzar y aparte de tener un pasado (casi inmediato) muy feo... a lo mejor eso ya quedó claro y si te das cuenta, va cambiando poco a poco.**

**7.-La historia tiene un curso fijo, los estadios de Harry también, no se preocupen, no va a ser siempre el deprimido-amigo-de**

**8.-Esa escuela no es su territorio.**

**Ojalá que haya quedado claro... y que sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias x la opinión, de verdad me ayudaste a definir muchas cosas. Un besote.**

Carolina T**: No te preocupes, no siempre Harry va a estar deprimido. Ojalá que te guste lo que ponga.**

Cris:** Muchas gracias x lo de los personajes y sí me lo habías dicho antes (si es q no, tonces las dos hemos tenido deja-vu's ). Lo del idioma nació con la necesidad de fuerza y cierta violencia que de alguna manera percibo en el alemán. La verdad es q el único idioma que he estudiado en mi vida es el inglés y uso ciertos recursos q tengo a la mano para lograr lo que necesito. Osea.. ¿qué pusiste al final?**

Nimph – win :** Gracias x leer! Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado. A propósito ¿Cuál es el que más te gusta de los que van publicándose?**

Ginger: **o0 ! no deberías quedarte tan de noche cuando tienes clases! Sobre todo si son deportes... de todas maneras muchas gracias x leer mi fic en esas condiciones y no te preocupes x el review. Aunque ahora q estamos en fin de semana podrías explayarte todo lo que quieras.. ejejejejej! Es una broma.**

Alex**: no te mereces la pena capital x no haber leído! No digas eso... en cuanto a lo de Chelmno, ps, es muy hombrecito! Es más.. me gusta mucho.. ejejeje. Un besototote**

Mariana: **Se te hizo confuso? Supongo que me lo esperaba, de alguna manera me las arreglo para confundir a la gente con los pedacitos que pongo, me falta práctica. Con respecto al capítulo 9 y lo largo de los capítulos... creo ahora que el último tb está largo.. y WOW¿40 PÁGINAS?.. eso es bastante. Un beso enorme y gracias x seguir leyendo.**

Juaniweb: **Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y más la pelea! Es bueno verte x estos lugares de vez en cuando. Abrazos y muchas gracias x leer.**

**Bueh! Como este review me salió bastante grande, pongo el siguiente capi en el siguiente apartado. Un besote**


	13. Los Schmahl

Los Schmahl.-

Harry no había podido dejar de hablar con Chelmno sobre lo que les había sucedido el día anterior, durante el desayuno, las clases, el almuerzo, los descansos, nuevamente las clases, los minutitos en los que se dirigían de salón a salón, las idas al baño, pequeños descansos dados por los profesores durante sus horas de clase, en fin. El día se había pasado tan rápido que cuando estuvieron caminando por el pasillo, al final de las clases, Harry se detuvo a contemplar sorprendido el cielo, que estaba oscuro y con bastantes estrellas brillando sobre él. No podía creer que la noche había caído tan rápido... ¿Había estado así de distraído?

El sonoro suspiro de una niña lo despertó. Harry se volvió para verla y notó como ella trataba de cambiar su gesto embobado a uno bastante serio y hasta desinteresado, sin poder evitarlo, se arregló el oscuro cabello y pasó junto a él sin siquiera notarlo.

.-.Chelmno- la niña se paró frente a su amigo.

.-.Eh?- respondió este, sonriendo inmediatamente, algo incómodo- Hola.. Emma

.-.Estás bien?- no era una pregunta casual, sonaba más bien seria.

.-.Sí, por qué la pregunta?-

.-.Bueno...- Harry podía jurar que la chica esa se había sonrojado- yo.. me enteré de tu... duelo de ayer en la noche con Valerian-

.-.Ah- a pesar de sus intentos por parecer cordial, una nota de molestia surcó su expresión- no te preocupes, no me pasó nada-

.-.De verdad?-

.-.No me pasó nada- repitió el ojiceleste, duramente.

.-.Que bueno-

Ella se volvió con un solo movimiento y antes de que pudiera empezar a irse, Chelmno la llamó.

.-.Emma- esperó a que ella se volviera, para continuar- ¿Quién te dijo?-

Emma se encogió de hombros, curvando su boca y tratando de que sus ojos ahora tristes no impactaran en el Schmahl.

Al irse, pasó nuevamente por Harry sin verlo.

.-.Qué pasó?- preguntó Potter al llegar junto a su amigo y reiniciar junto a él la marcha.

.-.Nada- Chelmno suspiró- me preguntó si es que estaba bien. No sé como se enteró del duelo de anoche-

.-.Oh..- a lo mejor Harry era insensible, pero eso no le parecía motivo suficiente para la repentina depresión del muchacho.

.-.Fuimos novios- explicó el Schmahl- hace tiempo- sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar de su mente, recordando- y a pesar de que terminamos no deja de preocuparse por mi-

.-.Eso es lo que te molesta?- volvió a preguntar Harry, un poco incómodo, pensando que a él le gustaría mucho que quien fuera que terminara con él se siguiera preocupando.

.-.Ella me molesta-

.-.Te sigue gustando?-

Chelmno asintió pesadamente.

.-.Pero si no me deja tranquilo...- levantó los ojos hacia Harry- no me gusta que me traten como a un idiota, ella sabe eso y sabe que si no me ha visto en la enfermería es porque estoy bien.

.-. Comprendo-empezaba a hacerlo, aunque no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Doblaron la esquina cabizbajos, ambos enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. Sin quererlo, Chelmno había hecho que Harry se pusiera a meditar una vez más sobre su virtual vida en Hogwarts, había empezado a preguntarse si es que le gustaría que Hermione se preocupara por él luego de terminar (y por supuesto, empezar) cosa que lo había llevado a sumergirse en el universo paralelo en el que no había sido expulsado de su escuela: imaginaba las veces en las que estaría a punto de decirle a su mejor amiga que le gustaba, pero que lamentablemente Ron interrumpía sin quererlo o se acobardaba de pronto y cambiaba de tema. Podía casi ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione y sentir sus manos sobre él, tranquilizándolo.

De pronto, levantó los ojos hacia la realidad y notó como un grupo de estudiantes bastante grandes, caminaban sospechosos detrás de uno de parecida contextura. Sus puños se apretaron al distinguir a Valerian entre ellos.

Se volvió hacia su amigo y lo encontró también mirando al frente, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los más grandes barrió las piernas del muchacho de adelante, haciendo que pierda el equilibro y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los demás lo sujetaron por todo el cuerpo, uno de ellos lo apuntó con su varita, lo cargaron y echaron una túnica sobre él.

.-.Hermano!-

Chelmno empezó a correr tras los muchachos y Harry fue tras él. El grupo de chicos tomó uno de los corredores de la izquierda y se perdió momentáneamente de vista. Harry aumentó la velocidad, hasta estar parejo con su amigo y en segundos doblaron la esquina.

.-._Desmaius!_-

Gritó el Schmahl sin dejar de correr.

Oyeron un grito de dolor y un muchacho se separó de los demás, apoyándose en la pared y apretando firmemente su brazo derecho. Curiosamente, no era uno de los que Chelmno había tratado de hechizar.

.-._Desmaius!_-

Con un golpe sordo, el cuerpo que llevaban cayó al suelo. Cortesía del ojiceleste.

De pronto, una lluvia de hechizos empezó a caer sobre ellos a los que no les quedó otra que acercarse y empezar a pelear.

.-._Stupefy!- _gritó Harry, dándole de lleno a un muchachos rubio bastante alto y de hombros anchos.

.-._Tarantallegra!- _

.-.Tú?-

Valerian miró a Harry con los ojos llenos de furia, Harry sonrió con sorna, mientras esquivaba el hechizo que este le había lanzado.

.-.Demasiado lento- murmuró, aunque perfectamente audible.

.-.Vas a v-- pero se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos escandalosamente por unos segundos y apuntó a unos centímetros más arriba del hombro de Potter- Treblinka.

.-.Treblinka?- Chelmno se volvió.

.-.Chelmno?-

.-.Woow!-

Harry saltó bastante asustado, quitando sus pies de entre los brazos del muchacho echado en el suelo que para esos instantes se estaba levantando.

.-.Balzec?-

Harry tuvo que golpear con el puño a uno de los muchachos, antes de que atacara a Chelmno por la espalda.

.-. Que esperabas?- preguntó una muchacha rudamente, agachándose al esquivar un hechizo- que se despetrifique solo?-

A pesar de seguir peleando, las mejillas de Chelmno se pusieron rojas.

El muchacho al que Harry le había propinado el puñetazo se puso en pié de golpe y lo miró peligrosamente, estiró su varita hacia él sin decir palabra y para cuando Harry lo notó, estaba tirado en el suelo, con los lentes colgando de una oreja y su propia varita en algún lugar del suelo.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de golpe. Lo habían tomado desprevenido. Golpeó con furia el suelo, se acomodó las gafas y se puso de pié al instante, tratando de ubicar con la vista a su varita, pero no la encontró delante de él. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda mientras pensamientos taciturnos lo atacaban, se dio media vuelta y con un suspiro, indicador de que la había encontrado, se agachó a recogerla: estaba apoyada en la pared, bastante libre de golpes y posibles fracturas.

.-.Valerian, eres un idiota!-

Harry se volvió inmediatamente, sintiendo a alguien detrás de él y por un microsegundo se encontró con los ojos de la única muchacha en la pelea dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Por alguna razón esa mirada lo obligó a contener la respiración.

.-.Luka!-

La muchacha volvió su cabeza, Harry la imitó.

.-.Que haces aquí?- preguntó ella, corriendo hacia un muchacho alto y de cabello negro que acababa de llegar.

.-.Después te explico.. _Stupefy!_-

.-.Luka?-

.-.Chelmno-

.-._Impedimenta!_- gritó Harry, apuntando a un par de muchachos que pensaban írsele encima.

.-.Buen golpe- el tal Luka se volvió hacia Harry con una sonrisa de medio labio.

Sin tiempo para agradecer al muchacho por su cumplido, Harry se agachó, rodando por el suelo y logrando esquivar unos cuantos golpes. La pelea se le estaba empezando a complicar, sobre todo, intuyó, porque los que estaban en el bando contrario los duplicaban en número.

Cuando se puso de pié, sintió un puño rozándole la mejilla y se hizo para atrás en el momento justo en el que el gran muchacho que había estado petrificado se lanzó hacia otro de túnica gris, le quitó la varita de un contundente manazo y empezó a golpearlo con furia.

Harry se quedó helado.

.-._Depulso!_- gritó Chelmno tras él.

Valerian retrocedió con fuerza y se golpeó contra la pared.

.-.Gracias- dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

.-.No hay por qué- tomó una rápida bocanada de aire- tenemos que irnos- se acercó al muchacho que estaba golpeando al otro de túnica gris- Balzec, tenemos que irnos-

.-.Tú no te metas- le dijo peligrosamente, mientras volvía sus ojos hacia Chelmno- acaso crees que no sé lo que hiciste anoche?-

Eso le pareció totalmente injusto a Harry.

.-.Treblinka!- bramó el ojiceleste.

.-.Que!- gruñó esta, pateando a un muchacho para poder acercarse.

.-.Me dijiste..!-

.-.Cállense!- Balzec le propinó un último golpe al muchacho de túnica gris, suspiró y miró a sus hermanos- tenemos que irnos-

Desde su lugar, Harry asintió.

.-._Depulso!- _gritó al mismo tiempo que la muchacha y Chelmno.

Los tres se miraron y sin decirse nada, empezaron a correr.

.-.Luka!-

El muchacho corrió tras ellos.

.-.Andrei Warne! Sé que estás ahí!-

.-.Demonios!-

Una potente voz llamó desde atrás, Harry se volvió mientras corría, para darle una vista fugaz a un grupo de personas, a lo mejor alumnos, con túnicas azul claro que se acercaban a los muchachos que habían dejado en el camino y que progresivamente también empezaban a correr.

.-._Alohomora!_- gritó Luka, apuntando a una de las puertas de la derecha- entren- apuró.

Los 5 entraron al aula inmediatamente y el último, Harry, cerró la puerta tras él.

.-.Quienes están ahí?- preguntó Harry, volviéndose atropelladamente hacia Chelmno.

.-.Autoridad de la escuela, alumnos de los últimos cursos que la patrullan de noche-

Potter tragó saliva, mientras le agradecía a todos los santos el que no los hubieran atrapado. Si esas autoridades eran como prefectos y si la escuela era como Hogwarts, estaba seguro que había podido alcanzar su primera detención en una escuela nueva... todo por meterse a una pelea defendiendo a quien sabe quien. De pronto, las palabras de Dumbledore combinadas con el ceño fruncido de Zoff formaron un híbrido que vino a funcionar cono consejero, que en esos momentos le reprendía por su estupidez y recordaba que en un pasado no muy lejano le había advertido sobre los Schmahl y lo buscaproblemas que eran.

.-.No te preocupes, estamos a salvo- trató de tranquilizar Chelmno, al notar el repentino semblante pálido de Harry

.-.Balzec, que pasó?-

Harry se volvió hacia el que llamaban Balzec. Era muy alto, tenía los hombros ligeramente anchos y un par de piernas bastante largas y gruesas. Su cabello era castaño claro y lo llevaba corto, con un par de flequillos que se le escapaban hacia la frente, bajo ella, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos celestes muy parecidos a los de Chelmno miraban con intensa dureza al frente, dando la impresión de que él no estaba para soportarle nada a nadie. Con cada mirada que le lanzaba a quienes estaban en la habitación lanzaba un reto, una advertencia y si estaba molesto, una amenaza.

.-.Andrei y sus estupideces- se rascó la nariz- que a propósito, se reunió con Valerian y sabes que agradable noticia me dio?- preguntó con peligro, volviéndose hacia Chelmno- que mi hermanito y él habían tenido un cariñoso encuentro la noche anterior- frunció aún más el ceño- del que no tenía idea-

.-.Te peleaste con Valerian?- peguntó Luka, también volviéndose hacia Chelmno.

Los ojos oscuros de Luka, sin embargo, distaban mucho de la hostilidad de los de Balzec. En ellos, la chispa de cierta perspicacia nunca desaparecía.

.-.Sí- admitió Chelmno de mala gana.

La muchacha que estaba con ellos tosió.

.-.Estás bien?- preguntó Balzec, acercándose a ella con cuidado.

.-.Sí- respondió con la voz ronca, volviéndose hacia Chelmno y luego, sin previo aviso clavó sus ojos en Harry y dio una zancada hacia él- quien eres?-

Había escuchado su voz, su nombre y sin embargo, el verla por primera vez le pareció sorprendente. La tenía a unos centímetros de él, con las piernas abiertas a la altura de sus hombros, las manos en la cadera y los ojos fijos en los suyos. Nuevamente la sensación de contener la respiración lo abordó. Había algo en su rostro que daba la impresión de que la muchacha contenía un enorme torbellino dentro de ella... como Chelmno, la diferencia básica y elemental entre ambos torbellinos era la intensidad, la fuerza y la rabia que los empujaba, que contrastaban con las claras marcas de sensibilidad que estaban impresas en sus ojos color pardo oscuro. Un largo mechón de cabello negrísimo caía sobre su rostro, mostrando que su melena se extendía hasta unos centímetros más allá de los hombros.

.-.Me llamo Harry... Evans- por puro descuido estuvo a punto de decir Potter.

.-.Harry, ellos son mis hermanos- empezó Chelmno, caminando hacia él- Treblinka- señaló a la muchacha- y Balzec- el alto muchacho de cabello castaño lo miró escrutador.

.-.Mucho gusto Harry, yo soy Luka Reiche- el muchacho de cabello oscuro largo se acercó a él y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa cordial- peleaste muy bien afuera-

.-.Gracias- Harry apretó la mano del muchacho

.-.Eres un 13?-

.-.No, 12..- admitió algo dubitativo.

.-.Buen trabajo- se volvió hacia los tres hermanos- me tengo que ir. Los veo mañana-

.-.Estás seguro de que no hay nadie afuera?- preguntó Treblinka.

.-.Ya se deben haber ido- tranquilizó Luka, con una sonrisa -Adios-

Y salió del aula.

Así fue como Harry se quedó solo con los tres hermanos de los que Zoff le había advertido tan bien. Les dio una mirada ligera, tratando de no parecer curioso o asustado y se dio cuenta de que juntos se veían muy similares... pronto, recordó cuando los había visto caminar marcialmente por el Comedor y admitió con algo de vergüenza que solo en esos instantes los había reconocido como la tropa que le había parecido que eran en esa ocasión.

.-. Ahora si me puedes decir que hacías con Valerian ayer?- preguntó Balzec

.-.Peleamos-

.-.Pelearon?- el muchacho levantó la voz, haciendo que Harry de un respingo- pelearon!-

.-.Fue un duelo, se lo merecía, es un imbécil-

.-.Y POR QUÉ no lo acompañaste?- le preguntó a Treblinka, que en ese momento corría y se trepaba de un salto a una carpeta.

. lo mucho que me gustan los duelos- respondió, burlona y seria a la vez.

.-.Porque no podía escogerlos como padrinos- rectificó el menor de los Schmahl.

.-.Y quien fue tu padrino?-

Potter tembló.

.-.Harry-

.-.Tú- los ojos hambrientos de Balzec se posaron en Harry- tú no eres de aquí verdad?-

.-.No- admitió el muchacho, sintiendo como la rabia se acumulaba en sus puños... si Balzec empezaba con comentarios racistas, lo iba a lamentar, sin importar que fuera hermano de su amigo.

.-.Y de donde?-

.-.Hogwarts-

Balzec bufó sonoramente, Harry lo miró interrogante.

.-.Y qué puede hacer un paladín del viejo ese contra alguien de Schwartzwald?-

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Balzec. Este hizo lo mismo.

.-.A parte de ser paladín eres fan de Dumby?-

.-.Dumbledore es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos-

.-._Juch_ Dumbledore! _Juch_ su putrefacta magia y su estúpido aspecto! _JUCH_ a la copia barata del barato Merlín!- exclamó el mayor de los Schmahl, con una sonrisa venenosa en los labios.

.-.Balzec ya!-

.-.Cállate Chelmno, todavía no termino contigo-

.-.Vas a seguir con esa estupidez por la pelea?-

.-.Mi hermano se pele..

.-.YA!- bramó Treblinka, saltando desde la mesa y cayendo muy cerca de Harry- verás- le dijo a este- no somos muy fanáticos de Dumbledore por aquí- se volvió hacia Balzec- pero eso no quiere decir que te tienes que portar como los idiotas que están en los pasillos pensando que son mejores solamente porque estudian aquí-

Balzec soltó una risotada y bajó su varita. Harry hizo lo mismo.

.-.Me voy a dormir-

.-.Balzec- lo llamó Chelmno.

.-.No pienso quedarme en el mismo cuarto que este extraño- le dijo con rabia, señalando a Harry.

Harry apretó nuevamente los puños.

.-.El peleó con nosotros!- gritó Treblinka, acercándose a su hermano- te defendió sin conocerte, se metió a una pelea por acompañar a Chelmno. Eso es lealtad ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti?-

.-.Lealtad al gusano, no a mi-

.-.Al apellido!. Eres o no un Schmahl?-

.-.Yo sí, tú, a veces me haces dudar- y dirigiéndole una última mirada a sus hermanos, Balzec salió de la habitación.

Harry se volvió hacia Treblinka para agradecerle, pero Chelmno se adelantó y levantó un brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su hermana. La muchacha se había quedado helada y a pesar de eso, golpeó con desagrado el brazo de su hermano, alejándolo de ella.

.-.Déjame- le dijo con desgana- que te hace pensar que quiero que un idiota presumido me toque-

.-.Ya puedes dejar lo de la pelea?-

.-.Tu sabes lo mucho que esas estupideces me molestan. Sabes o no?- Treblinka se acercó mucho a su hermano, con los ojos severos clavados en él- entonces? Tenías que ir a ayudar al idiota de Valerian a pavonearse de lo mucho que sabe?-

.-.Yo no hice eso! Treblinka, le ganamos- Chelmno trató de sonreír, pero a Treblinka eso no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia, volvió sus ojos impetuosos sobre su hermano y sin decir palabra, salió de la habitación.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a la torre, Chelmno no dijo una sola palabra, parecía apagado, triste y a la vez había algo de rabia que no lo dejaba aflojar los puños de su palma. Harry había empezado a preocuparse y darle vistazos clandestinos por si sus manos empezaban a sangrar, él jamás había tenido un hermano y lo más comparable a esas peleas que podía encontrar eran las que había tenido con Ron y sí, después de ellas se había sentido muy molesto y a la vez desganado.

.-.Me voy- le dijo, chocando su mano con la de Harry.

.-.Adiós-

El ánimo de Chelmno no mejoró al día siguiente, es más, había sido amonestado dos veces por estar distraído durante la clase de Vuelo y su humor en la clase de Artes Oscuras y Defensa empeoró al pelearse con un emocionado Sven que había logrado, antes que toda la clase, convocar a un viento calamitoso que había hecho volar y estrellarse contra las paredes a más de uno.

.-.Por mí puedes conjurarte el vientecito por...-

.-.Me estás hablando Schmahl?-

.-.Sí-

Harry tuvo que sacar a Chelmno a tirones del aula antes de que le clavase la varita a Sven por donde tenía intencionado.

.-.Tenemos Pociones- indicó Potter lúgubremente, soltando el brazo de su amigo

.-.Voy con Tante, me muero de hambre-

.-.Pero...-

.-.No voy a llegar tarde- aseguró antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Holaps! lamento haberme demorado poniendo el capítulo... es q lo he transformado bastante a como estaba y ps, espero que como ha qdado este bien.

**Ginger: Ejeejejee, suena gracioso eso d la mafia, pero es como q verdad, sobre todox el hecho de q hay muchas costumbres ocultas en Schwartzwald. Muchas gracias x explayarte tanto y x la historia de tu primo q d seguro me sirve, es más, cuando la leí, se me vinieron a la cabeza un par de capítulos. Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias!... Ah! q tal la desoxysación?**

**Carolina: Que bueno que te guste Harry como lo manejo! De verdad muchísimas gracias x todo tu apoyo y ps, de todo corazón deseo que este capítulo te guste.**

**Mariana: Creeme q hasta yo necesité un poquito de esa aclaración, sobre todo x el don natural que tengo que enredarme entre mis propias ideas, aunque el q no hayas necesitado d explicaciones es una buena señal. Muchas gracias x leer y tienes razón, la práctica hace al maestro.**

**Dei-Hioga: Je! d vdd t gustó el duelo? xq estaba como q insegura con respecto a eso... creo q ya lo dije antes.. no recuerdo. Pero igual! es bueno saber q a más personas les ha gustado el duelo. Muchas gracias x leer.**

**Cris: Muuuuchas gracias x la traducción, ahora yo t debo una (te acuerdas?) Creo que tu curiosidad fue profética xq es de eso justamente de lo que se trata el capítulo. Ojalá que te gusten los muchachos... y nop, Treblinka no se parece a Artemis (ya se me ha cruzado eso x la cabeza unas cuantas veces, no sé si es xq s cierto o x pura alarmista). Un besotototote**

Y A TODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER! Un besote y que les vaya muy bien


End file.
